Road to Love
by Cinerraria
Summary: Ciel seorang pengelana yang bebas, dan Lizzy seorang gadis desa yang mendambakan kebebasan. Kisah mereka menyatu dari musim ke musim. Ada setahun yang terlewati bersama jarak yang berjauhan, surat menyurat, lalu kilas balik kenangan, seperti anak sungai yang kedua cabangnya terpisah, pasti akan kembali bersua di muara yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _Dalam diri Ciel, Lizzy menemukan impian dan kebebasan. Sementara pada Lizzy, Ciel menemukan muara bagi pencariannya._

 _._

Our Ciel: 24 y.o

Elizabeth: 21 y.o

.

 **Modern AU - Traveling AU - Romance**

 _._

(mode surat-menyurat)

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 _._

* * *

 _Dear, Ciel ... Semoga perjalananmu lancar, dan kau baik-baik saja._

 _Aku membayangkan suratku dibaca dalam ruangan kafe yang diterangi sinar lembut matahari, dekat jendela kaca menghadap jalan raya. Aku ingin tahu jenis kopi yang sedang kauminum. Atau bagaimana rasa croissant yang tersaji ... Aku jadi teringat kala kita menikmati santap sore di taman belakang rumah. Sepertinya saat-saat menyenangkan seperti itu tidak akan kembali lagi._

 _Akan tetapi, Ciel, kita punya kata-kata sebagai perantara._

 _Hampir genap satu bulan semenjak kau meninggalkan_ Midford-House _. Namun, rasanya kepergianmu sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya._

 _Aku melanjutkan hari-hariku sebagaimana biasa. Bersekolah dan mengajar di kelas minggu, bersama Suster Sullivan. Taman bacaan kami berkembang. Semakin banyak anak-anak yang tertarik membaca. Ini semua berkat dirimu, Ciel! Bantuanmu sangat berharga._

 _Ayah kembali sibuk mengurus dokumen di kantor. Beliau membicarakan perusahaan konstruksi baru yang akan masuk desa dalam waktu dekat. Ada rencana pembangunan terowongan kereta─pertama─yang akan menghubungkan desa kami dengan sekitar._

 _Kau tahu? Penduduk sangat antusias menyambut pembangunan. Tidak buruk seperti yang dikira. Keputusan Ayah tepat. Ratusan tahun setelah desa kami mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar. Kami harus lebih giat mengejar ketertinggalan dengan desa-desa tetangga. Kupikir, setiap sisi Pegunungan ini layak kita lestarikan bersama. Tidak ada yang berhak memonopoli, entah itu penduduk desa, atau yang lain, iya kan?_

 _Ciel, ingat pertemuan pertama kita?_

 _Dua belas desember. Aku dan Paula pergi ke pasar untuk belanja. Saat itu tergoda untuk berbelok menuju menara jam. Biasanya banyak merpati hinggap di pelataran alun-alun._

 _Aku senang mengkhayal. Sembari menikmati bunyi ketukan langkah sepatu di atas jalanan berbatu, khayalanku pagi itu berwujud seorang pangeran─sebut aku masih kuno dan terbelakang._

 _Lalu aku menemukanmu, duduk di bawah menara, sedang menggambar dalam buku sketsa. Terlihat menarik dengan jaket polo biru dan celana pantalon hitam. Tidak masalah walaupun satu matamu tertutup. Angin menyibak rambutmu yang biru. Kau seperti malaikat._

 _Lama aku mengamati dari tepi jalan itu, pura-pura sibuk memberi makan merpati, padahal perhatianku tertuju hanya padamu._

 _Kau mengalihkan pandangan dari buku, menyadari kehadiranku. Aku terpana melihatmu. Biru matamu tampak berkilau, seindah langit malam penuh taburan bintang._

 _Aku bertindak impulsif. Berharap menemukan hal menarik dengan cara mendekatimu._

 _Basa-basi pertama kita singkat, tetapi itu adalah momen yang sangat berkesan._

 _Kau berbicara tentang dunia luar, dunia yang hanya hidup dalam imajinasiku. Dan cerita yang terlipat dalam buku sketsamu, lebih banyak dari jumlah kunjunganmu ke berbagai kota dan desa._

 _Kau memperlihatkan isi buku gambarmu. Digambar dengan bolpoin tebal dan dilengkapi pewarnaan yang sempurna adalah rekam jejak petualanganmu. Luar biasa!_

 _Aku takjub melihat gambar Pegunungan Himalaya, dengan tebing-tebing bersalju yang tampak nyata─lebih besar dan tinggi dari yang di sini. Kau menaruh jiwamu dalam danau-danau biru nan luas. Gambar Istana Potala di Dalai Lama itu seperti di negeri awan! Namun, favoritku adalah gambar Benteng Kremlin dengan menara kubah bawang-nya yang indah. Aku ingin ke sana! Ketika kau menunjukkan gambar Kastil Burung Layang-Layang di tepi Laut Hitam, anganku ikut melayang menuju negeri seberang._

 _Aku mencermati penampilanmu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala._

 _Sepatumu hitam kusam. Ada goresan dan tambalan di sana-sini, tetapi itu keistimewaannya. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya tanah mana saja yang (beruntung) menyapa sepatu itu. Tiba-tiba kau menjawab─seolah membaca isi pikiranku─bahwa Blackie (begitu kausebut sepatumu) adalah kawan setia. Blackie menemani pengembaraanmu melewati batas-batas bangsa dan negara._

 _Masih banyak cerita yang ingin kudengar darimu, seandainya Paula tidak datang dengan wajah khawatir dan tergopoh-gopoh._

 _Berat rasanya meninggalkanmu. Agak ganjil, sebab ini pertemuan pertama kita. Di atas mobil_ pick up, _aku mengintip melalui jendela. Kau tersenyum, melambaikan tangan. Melihatmu duduk sendirian di bawah menara jam itu, sekali lagi. Ada yang terasa salah._

 _Bisakah kita bertemu kembali? Mengapa kau tampak kesepian─ musafir tanpa teman dan keluarga? Sementara aku putri kepala desa, dikelilingi kasih sayang orang tua, saudara dan pembantu. Ternyata ada lebih banyak hal menyenangkan yang patut disyukuri ketimbang mengeluhkan masalah sepele._

 _Akan tetapi, Ciel, harapan itu ada jika kau mau berharap. Itu pertemuan pembuka, bagi puluhan bahkan ratusan perjumpaan kita selanjutnya. Kisah kita baru akan dimulai di jalan ini._

 _Maaf, Ciel. Lonceng jam makan malam sudah berbunyi. Akan kulanjut menulis surat nanti._

 _Sampai ketemu di dunia kata selanjutnya, Ciel!_

salam hangat

Elizabeth Midford

 _#_

* * *

#

A/N: Multichap yang (secara serius) menjadi garapan pertama saya. Semoga saja berhasil diselesaikan, dan dukungan pembaca akan sangat berarti :") Semula draft bagi tulisan ini sudah mencapai separuh jalan, namun karena satu dan lain hal pengerjaannya terhenti, dan yang awalnya berniat diunggah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Ciel, pun jadi gagal.

Oh ya, fik ini terdiri dari banyak sudut pandang. Sebagian berupa surat-menyurat antara Ciel dan Lizzy (font italic), dan sebagian bab berisi kisah pertemuan dan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy bertemu traveler itu di bawah menara jam dekat alun-alun desa.

Musim dingin di ambang pintu. Langit kelabu mengarak gumpalan awan hitam. Angin bertiup kencang, membawa pesan dari salju yang akan datang.

Lizzy memberi makan burung merpati. Tangannya gemulai menaburkan biji kenari. Kawanan merpati putih hinggap di sepanjang pijakan berbatu. Kepakan sayap mereka berisik. Lizzy tertawa melihat puluhan merpati berebut makanan.

"Kalian ... jangan berebut ya. Biji kenari ini cukup untuk semuanya."

Lizzy mengambil segenggam biji kenari, dan menaburkannya lagi. Seketika tertegun, menyadari sesuatu. Dia menoleh. Sosok itu menarik perhatian. Siapa yang duduk di bawah menara jam itu? Dari pakaiannya, tampak seperti pendatang ...

Lizzy berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Ada apa di balik satu matanya yang tertutup? Dengan pensilnya, orang itu sibuk mencoret-coret buku.

Gadis itu melupakan merpati-merpatinya.

Pemuda itu baru menyadari kehadirannya saat dia bertanya, "Sedang menggambar ya, Tuan?" lalu Lizzy duduk tanpa diminta.

"Dari mana tahu aku sedang menggambar?" Pemuda itu bertanya balik. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Lizzy dengan heran.

Lizzy terpana melihat mata itu. Rasanya seperti akan terhanyut bila menatap terlalu lama.

"Dari caramu menggerakkan tangan. Aku tebak, kau pasti sedang menggambar, iya kan?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, menaikkan sebelah alis. Tidak menyanggah.

Mereka berkenalan. Lizzy merasa seperti menemukan buku baru yang terselip di antara tumpukan buku lama yang sudah bosan dibaca.

"Senang mengenalmu, Ciel!" Lizzy mengingat nama itu, meresapi bagaimana cara pengucapannya terasa lancar di lidah. "Nama yang bagus," katanya.

"Aku baru datang. Desa ini menakjubkan." Ciel berkata. "Menara jamnya kuno tapi antik."

Pemuda itu mendongak pada menara yang menjulang. Lizzy turut memandang ke atas. Pilar baja mengapit kokoh menara. Dibangun lima ratus tahun lalu, ketika _Renaissans_ menyebar di seluruh Eropa, sebelum desa ini kembali dicengkeram kegelapan, akibat politik isolasi yang dicetuskan tetua desa yang konservatif.

"Kau ini wisatawan ya? Aku pernah dengar tentang mereka. Pengembara yang meninggalkan rumah dan kemewahan hidup, demi kebebasan dan pencarian sejati."

Sejauh yang Lizziy amati, ada dua kriteria manusia; yang butuh kenyamanan dari orang lain, atau yang membawa keceriaan bagi orang di sekitarnya. Ciel termasuk kelompok kedua.

Diamatinya gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Kembali fokus pada buku gambar. Tangannya bergerak secara halus dan dinamis. Dengan bantuan pensil, dia mengubah imajinasi, dari abstrak menjadi nyata.

Lizzy penasaran. Apakah Ciel merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya?

"Pandanganmu berlebihan. Tapi antara benar dan salah. Aku memang pengelana, sebagian karena lari dari rumah, dan sebagian karena ingin mencari kebebasan."

"Kebebasan seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini."

Tanpa diminta, Ciel membentangkan buku gambarnya. Lizzy takjub. Ada gambar puncak _Matterhorn_ di sana, lengkap dengan batuan, tebing cadas, juga tumpukan salju abadi. Putih. Gagah. Kokoh.

Pandangan Lizzy teralih dari buku, lalu puncak gunung yang sesungguhnya di atas sana. Ciel memindahkan dimensi nyata ke dalam dimensi kertas dan pena. Bagaimana bisa? Seindah ini! Mirip seperti aslinya? Ciel punya tangan dewa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ciel, ingin menegaskan penilaian Lizzy.

Kotak berisi seperangkat spidol warna tergeletak di antara Lizzy dan Ciel.

"Wow! Indah sekali! Kau bisa menggambar seperti yang asli?"

Ciel tersenyum tipis, bangga.

"Ini spidol warna biasa," kata Ciel seolah tahu pikiran Lizzy, "tidak punya daya magis atau apa. Kalau ingin berhasil, maka kita harus yakin."

Lizzy ingat, pertemuan pertama mereka. Setelah Ciel berucap demikian, dari arah tikungan jalan, Lizzy melihat kereta kuda berjalan keluar lorong, menuju alun-alun. Mobil dan energi penggeraknya seperti minyak dan listrik sudah ada, tetapi kebanyakan penduduk desa lebih senang mengandalkan transportasi lama. Perlahan, Lizzy yakin sudah waktunya hewan pengangkut berhenti beroperasi. Ada proyek pembangunan _cable car_ pertama di ujung jalan di kaki gunung, lima kilometer dari alun-alun ini.

Di belakang kereta kuda, mobil _pick up_ putih melaju perlahan. Itu milik Lizzy, ada Paula yang menyembulkan kepala melalui jendela.

Lizzy dipanggil pulang.

Dengan berat hati, Lizzy meninggalkan Ciel. Dengan harapan bertemu kembali, Lizzy bertekad akan menanyakan makna 'kebebasan' apa yang dimaksud. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Ciel, ingin mendengar cerita-ceritanya, kisah dari dunia di balik tembok pegunungan di sana. Tanpa sadar, takdir telah menambatkan tali-temalinya, terjalin di antara mereka. Ada skenario panjang, yang harus Lizzy lewati. Pemuda itu adalah perantara bagi babak terpenting dalam hidup Lizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

[Balasan untuk surat dari chap 1]

.

* * *

 _Dear, Lizzy ... Aku baik-baik saja._

 _Aku adalah pengembara. Sudah kenyang makan asam garam kehidupan jalanan. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan tumbang semudah itu._

 _Satu-satunya kekosongan dalam perjalanan, Lizzy, itu karena tidak ada teman. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa untuk diajak bicara, tetapi tak apa lah. Aku punya Blackie. Dan buku gambar ini lebih dari sekadar kawan setia._

 _Kau benar, Lizzy ... Aku membaca suratmu dalam kafe luar ruangan, di pinggiran kota Bertchesgaden, Jerman. Pagi yang sejuk ketika kepak sayap merpati terbang bebas melewati kepala, dan cangkir mengepulkan uap manis kopi. Ada petak bunga mayflower di sisiku, dan menara gereja yang mengingatkanku pada menara jam di desamu. Austria ada di balik punggung. Terpisah oleh rangkaian pegunungan Alpen, tetapi kita terhubung dalam dimensi dan pola pikir yang sama._

 _Senang mendengar berita baik dari keluarga di desa, Lizzy._

 _Desamu adalah yang terindah di dunia. Udaranya sejuk dan bersih. Walaupun cuacanya dingin khas pegunungan, tetapi ada lebih banyak kehangatan yang memancar melalui wajah-wajah ramah penduduk desa. Aku menyukai menara jam di alun-alun itu. Letaknya strategis, di tengah-tengah. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat puncak Matterhorn yang berdiri menjulang. Puncak gunung yang mengerucut seperti Piramid itu masih mengagumkan. Bagaimana mungkin, lempeng kerak dari gurun pasir Afrika, bergeser menyeberangi lautan, sejauh itu dia mencari persinggahan?_

 _Pikiranku terbuka, Lizzy ... Itulah esensi perjalanan: kita berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Meninggalkan yang lama, dan menetap di tempat baru._

 _Aku banyak belajar dari perjalananku. Dibanding desamu, Potala di Dalai Lama, itu bukan apa-apa. (Psstt, rahasiakan ini ya!)._

 _Sebagai pendatang pertama, aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Perpustakaan adalah tempat keduaku setelah jalanan. Aku senang menginap di perpustakaan. Ada banyak pintu yang terhubung melalui lembaran buku. Namun, aku prihatin pada perpustakaan di sana, koleksinya sedikit, dan jarang ada yang berminat. Makanya, aku minta Kakak di London supaya menyortir koleksi buku milikku, untuk dikirim ke tempatmu. Tidak terima penolakan. Tentu saja, kau boleh tambahkan koleksi sendiri. Manfaatkan lah uang yang terkumpul di kotak amal dan sumbangan mingguan._

 _Aku masih ingat saat menemanimu menjaga Tenda Baca itu. Walaupun anak-anak datang lebih karena rasa penasaran. Mereka ingin mengenal orang asing (tamu pertama di desa), tetapi akhirnya hati mereka tertambat. Terus berkunjung ke perpustakaan kan?_

 _Itu berkat ketekunanmu, Lizzy. Aku menyukaimu yang tidak mudah patah harapan._

 _Lizzy, semua yang terjadi di dunia ini pasti bermakna. Berlaku juga untuk perjumpaan kita._

 _Tahu tidak? Aku senang saat kita bertemu lagi─betul, harapan itu ada selama kita mau berharap._

 _Masih ingat, makan siang pertama kita?_

 _Aku pulang dari menara jam pukul satu siang. Keasyikan menggambar membuatku lupa pulang ke hostel─yang ternyata adalah rumahmu. Aku sudah berjanji siang bersama Tuan Midford._

 _Jangan marah, tapi aku ingin terpingkal saat melihat ekspresimu. Di ruang makan itu, kau duduk di ujung meja. Matamu terbelalak seperti melihat hantu─kau sangat ekspresif. Kau berlari menghambur dalam pelukanku. Aku terkejut._

 _Paman dan Bibi Midford sangat baik. Lucu saat mengingat mereka tidak membicarakan tamu baru mereka. Aku sudah tahu Tuan Midford punya anak gadis, tetapi tidak kusangka itu kamu, Lizzy. Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan keluar rumah terlalu pagi. Tiga jam kita terlambat berkenalan._

 _Rupanya, takdir ingin mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang istimewa._

 _Kembali ke perjalananku sekarang._

 _Aku lanjut menulis surat ini di depan jendela menghadap kebun anggur yang hijau dan luas. Ada padang bunga violet di sisi kebun. Warna ungu berkilauan disiram terik matahari, terdengar dengung lebah menari-nari mengelilingi serbuk sari. Aku menyewa kamar dalam hostel bergaya Barok Italia. Atapnya disangga dinding putih yang tinggi. Saat berbaring di tempat tidur, aku bisa melihat lukisan Peniup Suling Hamelin di plafon kamar. Serasa tidur di bawah naungan negeri dongeng._

 _Besok, aku akan naik kereta menuju Munich. Banyak kota-kota bersejarah di Jerman yang harus dikunjungi. Menyeberangi Sungai Rhein menuju Perancis adalah pilihan pertama. Aku bersiap akan meleleh di bawah matahari Atlantik dan pesisir Italia. Pilihan kedua ada pada jalan menuju Praha, terus lanjut ke timur Eropa. Mana pilihan terbaik untuk pelancongan ini? Aku agak bimbang, sebab ini rute perjalanan yang terakhir._

 _Akhir tahun nanti, keluarga ingin aku menghadiri perayaan natal bersama di London._

 _Tahu tidak, kakakku bersikeras mengirim uang dan pernak-pernik─makanan dan semacamnya. Padahal, aku tidak sedang kekurangan. Toko mainan Funtom milikku, menghasilkan laba yang lebih dari cukup. Lizzy ... perjalanan ini akan ringan tanpa banyak dibebani barang bawaan. Harus ada yang mengajarkan perkara sepenting ini pada kakakku._

 _Kata-kataku tersendat di ujung pena. Surat ini berakhir._

 _Hibur perjalananku dengan kata-kata indahmu, Lizzy ... Kau selalu hadir bersamaku, di antara langkah-langkah kaki dan derap sepatu._

* * *

salam

Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Grunwolf; desa asal Lizzy, tempatnya di Swiss, dekat Gunung Matterhorn, bertetangga dengan kota Zermatt.

Kalau cari di peta, jangan harap bakal ketemu ya ... soalnya ini lokasi fiktif hehe ;)

.

.

* * *

Lima tahun lalu, desa Grunwolf, selatan kota Zermatt, lepas dari belenggu isolasi yang mengungkung mereka berabad-abad lamanya.

Sore ini, di kaki Gunung Matterhorn, seorang gadis berjalan terseok melintasi tebing-tebing bersalju. Salah satu tebing cadas tertinggi sedunia dengan suhu rendah mencapai nol derajat. Angin dingin menghantam-hantam udara. Salju turun seperti tersembur dari segala penjuru, tidak menyurutkan tekad Lizzy. Ia malah berharap butir-butir salju yang ganas, liar dan berkilat-kilat itu melemparnya ke dunia lain. Kalau bisa benar-benar membuatnya menghilang.

Jalan setapak yang dilewatinya diapit pepohonan yang sekujur tubuhnya memutih tertutup selimut salju. Dahan-dahan meliuk-liuk seperti lambaian tangan setan. Lizzy berusaha menggapai dahan pohon dedalu demi mencari pijakan. Segumpal salju berderak jatuh ketika tangannya berhasil meraih dahan dan mencengkeramnya. Beku. Rasanya begitu dingin dan kaku. Lizzy menggigil. Angin salju yang berdesing seolah berlomba mencabik mantel bulu tebal yang nyaris tak sanggup melindungi tubuhnya. Ia berhenti melangkah sejenak, mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. Memandang ke bawah, kakinya yang terlindung sepatu bots, terbenam, melesak jauh ke bawah lapisan salju.

Lizzy mengerang dalam bisu. Ia kelelahan. Seberapa jauh dia sanggup membawa dirinya berlari? Rasa ngilu dan kram mulai merambat dari kaki hingga sekujur tubuhnya. Ia terbiasa menanggung rasa sakit, batinnya. Kalau dibanding dengan kejadian saat enam jam lalu, ini bukanlah apa-apa.

Lizzy mengembalikan ingatannya menuju insiden itu.

Ciel sama kolot seperti mereka, seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Tahu apa Ciel tentang dirinya? Berani sekali dia, memerintahnya supaya patuh orang tua. Ciel memang pengelana, hingga separuh belahan bumi utara, mungkin? Tapi dia tidak layak menghakiminya. Lizzy tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin bersekolah keluar desa, kalau perlu keluar Swiss. Pergi sejauh mungkin, memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Rumah, selain menawarkan kenyamanan, juga memberi efek ketergantungan. Burung yang terbang bebas tidak sama dengan burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar. Lizzy tidak ingin seperti burung dalam sangkar.

Lizzy mendongak pada langit. Tidak ada apa-apa selain warna kelabu putih yang muram; angin salju yang berembus sangat kencang dan puncak salju yang semakin tinggi, menunggu untuk didaki. Lizzy mengira ini sudah masuk waktu senja, sebentar lagi malam tiba. Lizzy mendekap diri sendiri, mencari kehangatan yang kini berada sangat jauh darinya.

#

* * *

.

17 Desember. Jam makan siang sama seperti biasa. Langit berawan tebal diikuti hembusan angin dingin. Melihat ke luar jendela ruang makan, Lizzy menebak salju akan turun. Dia menyukai musim dingin. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan mendekorasi pohon natal. Akan ada gantungan kaos kaki jumbo dan kotak hadiah, satu dari sekian banyak kesenangan musim dingin yang dinantikannya.

Lizzy bertanya-tanya, apakah musim dingin tahun ini akan sama baik seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Duduk berjajar mengelilingi meja makan besar, Tuan dan Nyonya Midford. Ayahnya diapit Edward dan Ciel. Lizzy duduk bersebelahan dengan sang bunda.

Anggota keluarga mereka bertambah satu. Lizzy mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ciel. Ia pemuda yang baik. Ayah dan Ibu tampak menyukainya, pengecualian dengan Edward. Beberapa kali ia memergoki kakaknya itu bermuka masam pada Ciel dan melontarkan celetukan atau bahkan bersikap agak kasar.

Setelah menu tersaji secara lengkap, para pelayan membungkuk dan pamit undur diri. Menu utama kali ini favorit Lizzy, steak panggang dan sayur jamur.

Tuan Midford adalah pria yang menekankan etika dan kesopanan sepanjang waktu makan. Tidak ada yang bicara. Masing-masing makan dengan tenang. Sesekali Lizzy melirik Ciel. Ia terkesiap saat Ciel membalas pandangannya, dan sesekali tersenyum jenaka. Lizzy buru-buru membuang muka ketika ketahuan mencuri pandang.

Makan siang selesai. Masing-masing sudah menata sendok dan garpu dengan posisi telungkup. Lizzy mengedar pandangan diam-diam. Dia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dipendam.

Lizzy menoleh pada ayahnya. Dia membuang napas perlahan. _Kuatkan tekadmu, Lizzy._

"Perkenankan, Ayah," katanya membuka pembicaraan.

Tuan Midford, dengan mimik wajah yang kaku, mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya Lizzy bicara dengan nada seserius ini. Dia memilin janggutnya, setelah meneguk segelas anggur merah.

Dengan perasaan berdebar, empat pasang mata melempar pandangan bertanya. Baik Ciel maupun yang lain menanti ucapan Lizzy selanjutnya.

Ketika Lizzy mengucap kata-kata berikut, seperti ada badai yang menghantam ruang makan: "aku ingin mengutarakan keinginanku. Ayah pernah bilang akan menggalakkan pendidikan bagi gadis desa, kan? Aku juga pernah lihat proposal beasiswa ke Zurich. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka, berpartisipasi membangun kemajuan desa."

Tidak secara gamblang. Namun, semua paham─terutama Tuan Alex, maksud yang tersirat. Lizzy ingin keluar desa.

Edward terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun, ia memilih untuk bungkam, menunggu respon ayah mereka.

Lizzy melempar pandangan sekilas pada Ciel. Pemuda itu mengerti. Perbincangan kemarin, tentang masa depan yang ingin mereka ciptakan bersama, sebebas awan-awan putih di langit dunia.

Bukan. Lizzy mengelak dalam hati. Ini bukan semata karena pengaruh Ciel. Semenjak lama keinginan ini terpendam tak melebihi batas angan-angannya. Sekarang, ia merasa mantap dengan keputusan ini: memindahkan imajinasi, dari dimensi abstrak menuju alam nyata. Ia mengerti betul konsekuensi itu. Sebab perjuangan itu biasanya ada rintangannya.

Tuan Alex berdehem. Sebentar kemudian, wajahnya memerah. Edward tahu ayah mereka sedang menahan amarah.

"Tidak, Elizabeth. Tidak ada beasiswa ke Zurich." Satu kali penegasan, Tuan Midford tidak suka mengulang ucapannya.

Edward, yang berspekulasi, seketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres di sini. Ketika tatapannya beradu dengan Ciel, ia tahu siapa biang keladinya.

Ciel mengendikkan bahu. Ia menggeleng. Mengelak dari tuduhan itu.

"Tapi, Ayah ..." Lizzy merajuk.

Gadis itu bahkan belum selesai berucap ketika Tuan Alex bangkit berdiri. Bunyi derit kursi kayu yang digeser itu terdengar seperti palu hakim di pengadilan. Pria paruh baya itu mengepalkan tangan di atas meja.

Francis, ibunda Lizzy menatap ngeri ke arah kepalan tangan suaminya. Ia berharap meja ini tidak jadi sasaran pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Ingat tugasmu. Sebagai anak kepala desa, takdirmu terikat di tanah leluhurmu," lanjut Tuan Alex dengan penuh penekanan.

Pria paruh baya itu menatap putrinya tajam. Kedua bahu Lizzy bergetar tetapi dia tidak gentar. Gadis itu belum menyerah.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, Ayah!"

Seruan Lizzy tidak ditanggapi. Tuan Alex berjalan menuju pintu, keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

Suasana berat yang melingkupi meja makan itu belum terangkat.

Mata Lizzy berkaca-kaca, ia tidak mengira keinginannya akan ditolak ayahnya semudah itu.

Edward, yang berusaha menetralkan suasana, malah tidak menyadari kalau aksinya justru memperkeruh keadaan. Ia bertanya: "Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Lizzy? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran si adik. Seingatnya, Lizzy adalah gadis manis yang penurut. Rendah hati dan senang bergaul. Selain pandai menyulam dan menjahit, gadis itu pintar memasak dan telaten berkebun. Edward pernah dibakar api cemburu saat melihat Lizzy berdansa dengan pemuda tak dikenal di suatu pesta. Sempurna, dan selalu ceria. Mengapa sejak kehadiran pendatang aneh ini dia berubah jadi pemberontak, pemurung dan penuntut?

"Kau kan bisa bicara denganku dulu, supaya kita bicarakan empat mata dengan ayah saja. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Edward menuding Ciel, "Dan kau, Ciel! Ingin menculik adikku dari rumah kami? Langkahi mayatku dulu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Edward." Ciel mengelak.

"Diamlah, Kakak. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ciel," kata Lizzy menyela.

"Nah, betul. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi, Lizzy … kurasa betul kata Edward, kau bisa membicarakan itu dengannya dulu sebelum merundingkan rencanamu dengan ayah kalian saja."

Edward mendengkus, memalingkan muka, "sekali saja bicaramu benar, Ciel."

Nyonya Francis tertegun. Wanita paruh baya itu masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru terjadi. Ia menoleh pada Lizzy.

"Lizzy, bisa jelaskan maksudmu, Nak?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ibu dengar sendiri kan? Aku ingin pergi dari desa, studi ke luar kota." Lizzy mengulang penjelasannya, merasa kukuh.

Nyonya Francis kemudian menyesal ketika menyakiti puterinya dengan ucapan, "Kau lupa kalau kau sudah terikat pertunangan, Nak? Dengar, Lizzy ... berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuat ayahmu mengingkari janji."

Yang kemudian mengejutkan pemuda berambut biru itu, adalah kata _tunangan._ Namun, Ciel meragukan spekulasi ini. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh. Mengapa gadis itu bertindak gegabah? Kalau sudah tahu ayahnya tidak akan setuju, mengapa ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini saat mereka semua berkumpul di satu meja? Mungkinkah, ia berpikir dengan cara demikian bisa menekan ayahnya supaya menurunkan tabir persetujuan?

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa membuat janji yang tidak bisa kutepati," Lizzy menjawab.

Sebelum bangkit, Lizzy sempat mencuri pandang pada Ciel, memohon bantuan sepihak.

Ciel menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantu. Ia menggeleng, kemudian menyesali tanggapan Lizzy yang membuang muka darinya, dan terpaksa menelan kekecewaan.

"Dengarkan ibumu, Lizzy," kata Ciel.

"Kau ini kenapa, Lizzy?" Masih tanya Edward.

Namun, Lizzy berlari keluar ruangan.

"Lizzy! Tunggu!" Ibunya memanggil.

Ciel segera menyusul keluar mengejar Lizzy. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan terjebak dalam situasi membingungkan yang melibatkan masalah keluarga; ayah yang tidak suka ditentang, seorang gadis yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, lalu kakaknya yang sangat protektif, dan ibunya yang salah menjatuhkan pilihan pihak mana yang sepatutnya dibela.

Edward dan ibu Lizzy memandang kepergian mereka dengan raut sedih dan kecewa.

"Ciel!" Mereka berseru secara bersamaan, berharap jalan keluar padanya.

"Lizzy!" Ciel tidak menyerah memanggil gadis itu.

 _~bersambung~_

* * *

Oke, saya agak ragu mau menyelesaikan ini, sebetulnya. Khawatir (bukan ooc, semacam salah menempatkan keadaan (?) …) tapi saya udah janji untuk fik ini nggak boleh _discontinue_ kayak sebelum-sebelumnya :")

Btw, thanks untuk **James Birdsong, LordNisa,** dan **Jogag Busang** yang sudah berkenan membaca dan menyempatkan review. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang setia mengikuti karya ini /love for you all/hug satu-satu


	5. Chapter 5

April, 20xx

 _Dear Ciel ..._

 _Musim semi sudah diambang pintu. Indah sekali melihat bumi perlahan melepaskan selimut saljunya, meleleh secara perlahan, lalu mengalir menuju sungai-sungai. Airnya sangat jernih. Aku sebut sungai susu putih._

 _Di malam hari, aku bisa mendengar bunyi air menetes jatuh dari genting rumah, dan memercik di rerumputan basah. Angin lembut mengibas dedaunan. Aku terjaga saat tengah malam, menikmati hening yang pecah oleh gemericik sungai besar yang membelah desa. Keheningan malam melemparkan seluruh kenangan masa lalu, muncul kembali ke permukaan. Aku membayangkan pencapaian-pencapaian, dan mimpi-mimpi yang masih terkurung dalam imajinasi. Seperti apa masa depanku di ujung jalan sana? Gelap dan penuh misteri, tapi aku yakin akan ada cahaya._

 _Ketika bangun pagi, aku membuka jendela, menghirup kesejukan pagi pertama di musim semi. Butir-butir embun meluncur bagai mutiara jatuh dari dedaunan, dan nyanyian burung gereja membuai pendengaran._

 _Oh! Andai kau di sini, Ciel!_

 _Aku ingin kau menyaksikan desa kami mekar menyambut musim semi. Para penduduk menghias rumah mereka dengan rangkaian bunga. Ini sudah jadi tradisi. Kau akan melihat jendela dan pintu rumah kami dipenuhi gerumbul bunga. Kita menyambut harapan baru yang tumbuh bersama warna-warni baru._

 _Ada yang namanya festival Boeoegg. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana, kita akan menonton boneka salju yang dibakar di alun-alun, setelah diarak keliling desa. Boneka itu adalah simbolisasi berakhirnya musim dingin. Dinginnya kegelapan sudah berlalu. Kita songsong keceriaan musim semi._

 _Tapi itu semua cuma angan-angan. Entah kapan kita bisa menyaksikan kemeriahan festival bersama._

 _Betul, bahwa semesta kita terhubung. Kehadiranmu membuka perspektif baru. Itulah mengapa aku sangat tertarik padamu. Saat melihatmu, aku melihat dunia yang luas, dunia yang melebihi tapal batas desa dan gerbang menuju kota._

 _Kau mengingatkanku pada sayap kebebasan. Matamu memancarkan kekuatan, dan rekam jejak perjalanan itu mengiringi setiap langkahmu. Tiba-tiba, aku jadi tertarik, ingin menghadapi tantangan. Seperti apa rasa petualangan? Apakah keajaiban itu nyata?_

 _Bukan berarti aku membenci desa atau kehidupanku. Mungkin, aku harus membawamu kembali menuju siang di meja makan itu. Sebut aku sebagai egois. Sebab melalui dirimu lah, aku berani menunjukkan mimpi dan menemukan tekad._

 _Ciel ... Seandainya kau tidak pernah hadir, mungkin, aku masihlah gadis desa yang terkungkung dalam kesendirian. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak kusukai, dan membiarkan impianku direnggut secara paksa. Itu sangat menyakitkan …._

 _Meskipun terkadang, aku agak menyesal sebab harus melibatkanmu dalam situasi sulit. Namun, seperti yang kita sepakati, semesta kita terhubung. Seperti ini lah jalan yang harus kita tempuh._

 _Maukah kau memaafkanku? Aku menyesal setiap kali teringat waktu itu. Betapa aku keras kepala, sampai nekat membahayakan nyawa sendiri. Sangat memalukan! Aku menampakkan sisi burukku dan menyulut keributan di depan tamu orang tua yang tidak seharusnya tahu._

 _Lalu, dari dua pilihan perjalanan itu, Ciel ... kutebak kau akan berakhir di atas pesawat menyeberangi Sungai Rhein. Melalui tulisan, aku tahu karaktermu. Bagimu, prioritas ditulis di urutan pertama, iya kan?_

 _Mengembaralah, Ciel. Aku juga ingin melihat Laut Mediterania. Ajak aku meleleh bersama hangatnya matahari Atlantik._

 _Katakan padaku, Edelweiss yang terbiasa menghirup udara dingin pegunungan, dapatkah bertahan dalam dekap hangat pesisir pantai?_

 _Sekian, salam manis untukmu._

Elizabeth Midford

* * *

note: festival Boeoegg: perayaan untuk menyambut kedatangan musim semi di Swiss


	6. Chapter 6

"Ada apa denganmu, Lizzy?"

Napas Ciel terengah-engah saat ia berjalan dari ruang makan, melintasi lorong-lorong Midford Manor, secara tergesa menaiki tangga besi, demi mengejar Lizzy. Berhenti di balkon yang menghubungkan kamar mereka berdua, Lizzy membelakanginya.

"Aku kan minta dukunganmu, Ciel. Aku kecewa. Yang namanya berharap itu menyakitkan, ya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Katakan dulu, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau bersikeras begini?"

Ciel mendesah. Kenapa jadi kacau begini?

"Kau ini lupa ya? Aku sudah bilang kemarin kalau aku ingin pergi ke luar desa. Pokoknya pergi dari rumah ini!"

Lizzy berbalik menghadapnya. Ciel menelisik raut wajah Lizzy lebih jelas. Gadis itu seperti gumpalan amarah yang nyaris meledak. Muram dan dingin. Dia hampir tidak mengenalinya. _Ke mana wajah malaikatnya?_

Ciel ingat, perbincangan mereka kemarin. Sepulang dari perpustakaan desa, Lizzy menampakkan minat yang besar terhadap kisah-kisah perjalanannya. Ada gejolak yang berbinar dari mata hijau itu, seperti dedaunan yang merindukan siraman hujan. Yang tidak Ciel sadari, dirinya berperan secara tidak langsung. Keinginan itu sudah lama terpendam, menunggu dorongan, sedikit saja, lantas meledak-ledak.

"Aku ingin berpetualang bersamamu," lanjut Lizzy. Suaranya melirih. Wajahnya menunduk, antara malu dan pasrah.

Ciel tertegun. _Berpetualang bersama?_ Ia juga ingin, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Seperti itu caramu mengutarakan keinginan? Jelas ayahmu tidak setuju," sahut Ciel.

Lizzy mendongak. Mengerutkan dahi. Ia sudah menduga akan ditolak. _Ternyata tidak semudah itu ya?_

"Ah, begitu? Jadi kau berpihak pada Ayah dan Ibu ya?"

"Apa sih, yang membuatmu bertindak seperti itu? Lihat, kau sudah hidup nyaman di sini, Lizzy. Kenapa masih ingin pergi? Apa lagi yang kurang?"

Logika yang lemah, Lizzy membatin. Bahkan Ciel juga tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Orang yang sudah berkelana dan melihat separuh dunia sepertimu, tidak akan tahu rasanya terkurung di balik tembok. Kukira kau rendah hati, Ciel. Ternyata tidak."

"Lizzy, dengarkan ... Kehidupan di luar itu tak seindah yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak tahu rasanya ditipu orang padahal sudah sangat memercayainya, uangmu dicuri dan kau dilempar ke tengah jalan, kelaparan dan kedinginan. Aku tidak senang melihat pertengkaran keluarga. Masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali, bicara empat mata dengan ayahmu secara baik-baik, tanpa harus─"

"Diam!"

Ciel tersentak. Ucapannya dipotong secara kasar. Lizzy yang biasanya ceria dan penurut, kini jadi pemberontak. Konfrontasi dengan orang asing, itu sudah sering. Untuk bertahan hidup, kamu butuh keberanian. Namun, kali pertama Ciel merasa serba salah, justru saat berhadapan dengan gadis yang dikiranya pasif. Sepertinya satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk memahami jiwa seorang gadis.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar apa-apa lagi." Sebagai tuntutan terakhir, Lizzy berbalik badan, menjauh. Gadis itu memutar langkah, masuk kamar dan mengunci dirinya.

"Tunggu! Lizzy!"

Ciel tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Langkahnya tertahan. Dia memandang kosong ke arah pintu kamar yang dibanting menutup

Hingga tujuh jam kemudian, ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk keras oleh Paula, Ciel terkejut menemukan kamar Lizzy kosong. Sore menjelang senja, angin dingin bertiup menemani langit kelabu yang mulai merontokkan butir-butir salju. Pelayan itu berurai air mata, memohon-mohon supaya Ciel mencari Nona Mudanya yang entah berada di mana. Edward sedang keluar. Belum ada yang tahu kepergian Lizzy. Setelah diberi petunjuk menuju suatu tempat, Ciel yang baru bangun tidur dan kantuknya hilang akibat kejutan insiden ini, terpaksa bergegas mencari Lizzy.

* * *

.

note: _thanks_ _for your reviews, James Birdsong._ Dan siapa pun yang dengan setia mengikuti karya saya :")


	7. Chapter 7

Mei 20xx

 _Dear, Lizzy ..._

 _Maaf, balasanku agak terlambat. Suratmu disandera Paman Diedrich. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama di Weimar, berkunjung ke rumah Goethe dan menelusuri jejak sastrawan era romantik itu lebih jauh. Aku dikerjai dan harus mengambil surat ini sendiri._

 _Tidak usah dianggap serius. Paman Gempal itu tukang pemaksa. Jadi, tetaplah berkirim surat melalui alamat ini. Aku sudah membungkam Paman Diedrich agar dia menyetujui kesepakatan bersama, supaya surat-suratmu sampai di waktu dan tempat yang tepat selama perjalananku._

 _Sudah tiga hari tinggal di Köln. Tidak buruk menikmati pelayanan gratis di rumah Paman. Aku bisa berhemat untuk perjalanan. Lagi-lagi, tebakanmu benar, Lizzy ... di hadapanku adalah sungai Rhein, selangkah lagi aku menyeberang ke Perancis._

 _Lizzy ... Pikirmu aku tidak menyesal? Ketika berusaha membujukmu, dan kau malah bersikeras pada kemauanmu. Karena biasanya, ketika ada yang mengkritik atau meluruskan pendirian kita dan kita benci kritikan itu, niscaya kita akan semakin mati-matian mempertahankan pemikiran kita. Atau, ada yang salah dam metodeku memperingatkanmu._

 _Aku tidak berusaha melihat melalui sudut pandangmu, dan malah menuntutmu supaya memahami jalan pikiranku. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah bentrokan. Aku baru menyadari itu sore harinya setelah kau menghilang._

 _Akan tetapi, aku sangat lega saat berhasil menyusulmu naik gunung._

 _(Ini semua adalah rahasia terbesarku, karena pena ini membantuku mengungkap seluruh perasaan yang tertahan oleh lisan)._

 _Kau adalah ujung bagi pencarianku, akhir bagi perjalananku, dan harta karun tersisih yang luput dari perburuan_ ─ _menggelikan, sepertinya aku perlu belajar cara merayu yang baik._

 _Aku masih ingat betapa terjalnya pendakian ke gunung. Kala itu, salju yang dingin seolah hendak meremukkan tulang dan membekukan sumsum, dan kerasnya angin pegunungan seperti menarikku jatuh terlempar ke kaki gunung kembali. Aku pernah dibekukan musim dingin Siberia, tapi di Matterhorn lah badai salju pertama nyaris merenggut nyawa._

 _Dalam dua tahun perjalanan, aku melihat orang-orang datang silih berganti, sebanyak itu pula perpisahan kami. Seperti kamar sebuah hostel, penghuninya berganti-ganti tanpa ada yang membekas di hati. Namun, apa yang kutemukan di sana sangat berbeda: desamu, rumahmu, dan segala tentang dirimu. Seluruh kata tak cukup mewakili keterikatan ini._

 _Rumahmu, yang megah dan luas itu, seolah berdiri di atas cahaya. Aku menyukai sensasi tenang saat malam tiba, dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka. Terlihat pemandangan seluruh desa. Cahaya lampu dari rumah-rumah penduduk itu seolah berkedip saling menyapa di kegelapan. Di bawah sana, sungai yang membawa lelehan salju abadi, bergemericik seperti lullaby pemecah kesunyian. Di samping kamarku, ada kamarmu._

 _Aku sedang jemu. Ragaku berlarian dari satu kota menuju kota berikutnya, sementara jiwaku tertinggal di Grunwolf. Aku membawa serta kenangan yang sudah karatan._

 _Untuk pertanyaan itu, aku belum bisa memastikan jawabannya._

 _Mungkin, tidak bisa. Bunga edelweis akan layu saat dibawa ke pantai._

 _Aku tahu kau punya motif tersembunyi, seperti ketika menebak bahwa aku senang menulis prioritas pertama di urutan pertama pula. Aku mengira ada teka-teki yang kau rahasiakan dalam pertanyaan itu._

 _Jadi, harus kaubuktikan sendiri, apakah edelweis akan layu atau tidak jika dibawa ke pantai. Bahkan apabila kau menaruh kepercayaan yang sangat besar pada seseorang, bukan berarti kau bisa memercayai semua ucapannya._

 _Hari beranjak siang. Akan kuceritakan kunjungan ke Opera House Bayreuth, teater Richard Wagner yang terkenal, saat kita bertemu saja─ada sensasi istimewa saat kita menengok sisa peninggalan masa lalu, seperti kita memasuki lorong waktu dan membayangkan kejayaan masa silam yang tak akan pernah kembali._

Salam hangat

Ciel

.

[bersambung]

* * *

 **A/N** : akhirnya terjawab bagaimana surat Lizzy bisa sampe ke tangan Ciel tanpa hambatan (?)

Saya udah berusaha bikin agar Ciel tetep jadi 'Ciel' (supaya tidak OOC) tapi entah apakah berhasil atau tidak.

Mulai chapter depan, akan lebih panjang dan lebih fokus ke permasalan mereka saat di Grunwolf (surat-menyurat jadi lebih jarang).

 _PS: saya nggak bosan-bosan mengucap terima kasih untuk **James Birdsong,** yang _review-review- _nya selalu memotivasi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :')_


	8. Chapter 8

Salju dan musim dingin, satu kesatuan yang terus melekat dengannya dari masa ke masa. Seribu enam ratus meter di atas permukaan laut. Lingkungan tempat Lizzy dibesarkan ialah masyarakat yang masih memegang kuat adat istiadat. Dahulu, desa ini adalah negara (kecil) yang berdiri sendiri. Mandiri dengan sandang pangan yang mereka olah sendiri. Gereja kuno dari abad lima belas, menara jam berlapis lazuli, dan rumah-rumah yang dipahat dari batu, semuanya masih terawat. Seolah mereka punya peradaban yang terpisah. Aliran waktu berjalan lebih lambat di sini.

Lizzy terus mendaki ke atas tebing-tebing bersalju. Kabut hangat terkuap seiring aliran napasnya. Udara semakin menipis, tetapi Lizzy belum ingin menyerah. Ia berhati-hati melangkah. Kalau jatuh tertimbun salju, tidak akan ada yang menolongnya di hutan pegunungan ini. Kepalanya pening. Rasanya seperti menaiki tangga menuju langit. Ibu pernah bilang di balik gunung sana banyak serigala berkeliaran di hutan. Lizzy yakin dia masih berada di zona aman, bukan sarang serigala.

Langit bertambah gelap. Puncak gunung yang mengerucut seperti piramid itu baru saja terlihat secara samar-samar. Namun, kabut turun menghalangi pandangan. Ada gua di puncak sana. Sekali waktu, ketika Edward mengajaknya _hiking,_ ia masih ingat pendar warna oranye dari api unggun, berkilau menyentuh stalaktit yang menggantung pada dinding dan langit-langit gua. Indah sekali. Gua yang lembab itu berubah menjadi hangat.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia tak terlalu akur dengan Edward. Lizzy pernah mengajaknya bicara tentang pergi keluar desa─jauh hari sebelum Ciel datang. Bukan dukungan seperti yang diharapkan. Edward bilang dia akan menuruti apa saja kemauannya─bahkan andai Lizzy ingin dia terjun dari puncak _Matterhorn,_ tetapi Edward keberatan jika harus menghadapi Ayah. Seperti harga mati takdir yang mengikat mereka.

Bukan salah Edward juga, pikir Lizzy. Kakak lebih senang menjadi pemuda yang taat. Dia akan mewarisi kepemilikan tanah desa ini. Mengemban jabatan sebagai pastor muda adalah pilihan Edward demi menyenangkan orang tua. Sementara Lizzy terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit. Dia tidak senang ayah menggadaikannya, sebagai jaminan supaya dipercaya, bahwa desa mereka bersungguh-sungguh, tergabung dalam Konfederasi. Ayah pikir idenya baik. Menjodohkan putrinya dengan putra desa tetangga.

Keputusan ayahnya tak bisa ditentang. Itu yang dibenci Lizzy. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana dirinya seolah dijadikan 'barang jaminan' demi kepentingan politik. Itulah yang berusaha Lizzy jelaskan pada Ayah. Tadi siang setelah menyudutkan Ciel, Lizzy berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia bicara langsung dengan ayahnya lagi (secara empat mata). Tetapi kenyataan bahwa pendapatnya tidak dihargai, semakin menyakitkan hatinya. Ayah menjawab dengan keras kepala, bahwa segala perubahan bagi keputusannya itu ditiadakan. Saat bicara begitu, bahkan ayahnya enggan menoleh ataupun menatap wajah Lizzy sama sekali. Seolah pendirian Lizzy hanyalah selembar kertas bekas yang sudah lusuh dan penuh coretan, menunggu untuk dibuang ke perapian.

Lizzy tak sadar sudah mendaki gunung terlalu tinggi. Ia mendengar suara yang memangggil-manggilnya. Siapa itu? Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Atau kabut salju itu dapat meresonasi getaran hingga suara Ciel terbawa ke sini?

"Lizzy!"

Lizzy enggan menoleh ke belakang. Berat untuk sekadar memutar kepala. Suara itu semakin dekat. Terengah-engah, seperti sedang menarik sesuatu. Ada erangan panjang, kemudian namanya diseru lagi.

"Kaukah itu, Lizzy?!"

"Lizzy! Jawab aku! Lizzy!"

Lizzy akhirnya menoleh. Di bawah pekatnya kabut bersalju, dia melihat siluet biru. Orang berjaket tebal itu mengarahkan lampu senter ke depan, menembus kegelapan. Kepalanya tertutup _hoodie_ bulu. Lizzy bisa mengenali wajahnya secara samar-samar. Mata kirinya tertutup. Tidak salah lagi. Itu Ciel! Kenapa Ciel bisa menyusulnya?

Lizzy baru akan menjawab panggilan itu. Tidak memerhatikan jurang yang menganga di hadapannya. Kaki kanannya melangkah. Lizzy seperti ditarik ke bawah. Ia terperosok. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di atas gundukan salju. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, meraba-raba es beku. Lizzy takut ia akan mati tertimbun salju. Cairan berbau karat meleleh dari hidungnya. Berdarah. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mati. Ia harus bisa menembus batas gerbang desa, melepaskan ikatan pertunangan itu, berkelana keliling dunia, baru boleh mati. Tetapi ini ...

 _Tolong!_

 _Ciel, tolong!_

Lizzy ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, tetapi suaranya tercekat. Sekujur tubuh dingin dan kaku. Mulutnya terkatup. Rasa sakit di kepala, dan betis yang terkilir, juga dingin dan kerasnya permukaan salju itu telah menyerap fokus pertahanan dirinya.

Tubuh Lizzy menabrak gundukan salju yang menonjol, tersangkut di antara bebatuan. Gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya.

Lizzy masih bisa mendengar bunyi derak kereta luncur, dengkusan rusa kutub, dan seruan samar-samar Ciel, sebelum semuanya lenyap. Gelap. Ia hilang kesadaran.

.

* * *

.

Ketika bangun, Lizzy mendapati dirinya berada di dalam gua. Terbaring berselimut jaket bulu tebal, milik Ciel. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Di dekat kakinya, api unggun meretih-retih. Stalaktit dalam gua berkilauan oleh cahaya merah terang.

Lizzy duduk, menyibak selimut. Ia meringis sakit, merasakan kakinya terkilir. Kepalanya dibebat kain. Ada bekas darah kering di sekitar dagu dan bibir. Ia bangkit, hendak mencari Ciel. _Dari mana dia tahu ada gua di dalam gunung ini?_

Bangun dengan kaki terpincang dan meraba dinding sebagai pegangan, Lizzy membungkuk melewati celah setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Di ujung sana, ada pintu keluar, berukuran lebih tinggi. Tumpukan kayu di atas peti, sengaja ditaruh melintangi mulut pintu, sebagai penghalang bagi angin. Mengapa, Ciel sampai mau mengejarnya bahkan berbuat banyak hanya demi dirinya?

Lizzy berhasil melewati pintu. Di luar gelap, malam telah tiba. Tidak ada badai salju. Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Langit jernih itu terasa sangat dekat di atasnya. Ia melihat Ciel duduk tenang di atas balok kayu. Ada rasa sesal menyelinap kala Lizzy menatap punggung yang hanya mengenakan kemeja biru tipis itu. Apakah Ciel tidak kedinginan? Sebab ia merasa agak menggigil.

"Hei, sudah bangun, Lizzy?"

Lizzy terkejut. Pemuda itu menoleh, tersenyum. Seakan kilau bintang di langit berpindah di matanya.

Lizzy mengangguk. "Sepertinya kakiku agak terkilir," katanya.

Ciel buru-buru bangkit, menaruh buku gambarnya asal tergeletak bersama tas. Lizzy baru menyadari, Si Abu-Abu, rusa miliknya mendengkur di dekat pintu masuk gua. Ada kereta luncur dan api unggun. Pasti ini suruhan Paula.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi," Ciel meraih lengan lalu menyelipkan tangan di bahu Lizzy untuk memapahnya berjalan.

Gadis itu menurut saat dituntun duduk di atas balok kayu.

"Makanya aku mencarimu." Ciel melipat jaket bulunya untuk dibentangkan di bawah kaki Lizzy.

"Duduklah," kata Ciel.

Lizzy tak sanggup mengelak saat Ciel duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu minta supaya ditunjukkan tulang bagian mana yang sakit. Dengan cara yang sopan, dia kemudian mengurut kaki Lizzy.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel ... untuk semuanya, aku berhutang terima kasih padamu."

Lizzy tersipu. Betisnya dipijat secara lembut dan perlahan. Ciel memakai sarung tangan wol. Seperti inikah tangan yang banyak mengelana hingga jalan-jalan terjauh?

Ciel menggeleng. "Kau tidak bersalah. Maafkanlah dirimu sendiri dulu. Sekarang tidak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kau bisa berterima kasih saat aku berhasil membawamu turun gunung dengan selamat."

"Mereka pasti sedang mencariku," kata Lizzy dengan nada menyesal. Ia membayangkan ayahnya mengumpulkan penduduk desa, meminta bantuan kepada mereka. "Aku ini gadis bodoh, egois dan tidak bisa diandalkan."

 _Aku sudah siap dijatuhi hukuman berat._

"Lizzy ..." kata Ciel lembut. Berharap gadis ini tidak terjatuh dalam penyesalan yang teramat dalam. "Tenanglah ... aku ada di sini, memastikan keamananmu. Aku sudah mengirim kode, suar asap. Mereka tahu aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Aku sudah bicara dengan ayahmu secara baik-baik. Tidak usah resah, Lizzy." Ciel berucap seolah memahami kekhawatiran Lizzy bahkan sebelum gadis itu mengutarakannya.

Ucapan Ciel menenangkan Lizzy. Lenyap sudah kegundahannya. Ciel juga tidak membicarakan insiden tadi siang─penyebab kekacauan ini.

Lizzy pun yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa lagi, sebab ada Ciel yang akan melindunginya.

Sembari kakinya dipijat, Lizzy bertanya tentang buku gambar yang tergeletak. "Kau sedang menggambar gunung itu ya?"

Puncak _Matterhorn_ menjulang gagah. Begitu dekat, tinggi dan indah. Seperti berdiri menantang langit. Ini kali pertama baginya, melihat gunung yang selama ini mengawasinya, dengan perspektif yang berbeda. Mungkin karena Ciel lah, gunung yang melindungi tanah kelahirannya ini tampak istimewa. Lantas, mengapa ia bersikeras meninggalkan gunung ini? Mungkin, sudah lumrah apabila segala yang tampak di dekat mata akan terasa membosankan, sementara yang jauh justru didamba dan dirindukan.

Ciel mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Lihat! Gunung yang indah itu." Gunung itu diselimuti salju yang putih, berkilau di bawah kerlip bintang, seperti punya mata yang tengah memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengkerdilkan.

"Tidakkah kau bangga? Sebab kau lah yang dipilih menjadi tuannya."

Lizzy tertawa kecil. Ya. Dia pemilik gunung ini─desa ini. Dan Ciel adalah pengembara, sekadar singgah untuk pergi lagi.

"Dulu, aku sering digendong ayah di beranda rumah. Kami memandangi gunung ini dari sana. Itu adalah momen paling menyenangkan. Ayah akan menceritakan legenda gunung dan serigala. Ayah bilang aku boleh naik gunung kalau sudah besar."

Ciel mendengarkan dengan sabar, memerhatikan setiap mimik wajah Lizzy.

"Tapi apa?" Wajah Lizzy yang berbinar berubah jadi muram. "Ayah tidak pernah memenuhi janjinya. Hanya sekali waktu aku diperbolehkan naik gunung, bersama Edward. Di matanya, aku masih saja seperti gadis kecil yang lemah."

Ciel memahami itu, menggumam. Permasalahan keluarga itu sangat rumit. Ia pernah mengalaminya. Satu tahun yang lalu. Itu pula yang membawanya pada pilihan jadi pengelana.

"Aha ha ha ... aku tahu, itu sebabnya kau kabur ke sini? Susah payah mendaki gunung, simbolisasi pemberontakanmu?"

Lizzy terenyak saat disebut kata _pemberontakan._ Ia terdiam. Sesuatu menyadarkannya. Ucapan Ciel benar. Ia kan memang gadis pemberontak.

Raut wajah Lizzy yang berubah, tak luput dari perhatian Ciel. "Maaf, aku keterlaluan."

Lizzy menggeleng. "Tidak, Ciel. Ya salah satu alasanku, seperti yang kausebut itu. Selain karena kewarasanku sudah hilang. Aku sering di luar kendali saat sedang marah."

"Itu wajar," kata Ciel. "Lagi pula aku tahu watakmu. Kau gigih membela keyakinanmu. Kau peduli pada tujuanmu meski tahu banyak halangan dan rintangan."

Lizzy mengangguk. "Kau seperti mengenalku melebihi aku mengenali diriku sendiri."

"Tapi kelemahanmu, Lizzy ... kau ini penakut. Setelah mengetahui rintangan apa yang tengah menghadangmu, kau takut akan gagal, dan kau jadi ragu-ragu."

Lizzy tercekat. Kenyataan yang menohok. Inilah mengapa dirinya seperti buku yang mudah dibaca.

"Ya ... Betul." Lizzy menyahut lirih. "Dan kau ini orangnya jujur ya."

Dia buru-buru menepis tangan Ciel yang hendak memijat betisnya lagi. "Sudah cukup."

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Ciel tak suka bantuannya ditolak. Ini bukan karena gadis itu tersinggung oleh ucapannya, kan?

"Lumayan. Sekarang tidak lebih sakit daripada tadi."

Ciel menurut. Tangannya diangkat. Dia beringsut duduk di atas balok kayu, di sisi Lizzy. Mengambil buku gambar dan pensilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lanjut menggambar."

Lizzy merapatkan jaket, mengangkat kerah jaket hingga menutupi telinga. Kedua tangannya diselukkan dalam saku. Udara sangat dingin. "Kau tidak kedinginan, Ciel?" Matanya menatap ke arah kepalan tangan Ciel yang menggenggam pensil.

"Dingin sih, sebetulnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen langka ini. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat keindahan gunung itu, dengan jarak sedekat ini, untuk kedua kali."

Lizzy memerhatikan cara Ciel menggambar, tenang dan fokus, seperti dunianya terserap dalam kertas dan pena.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

Lizzy kecewa saat Ciel menjawab, "tidak boleh. Bagian penonton ada ketika karya itu sudah jadi."

Tiba-tiba, Ciel bangkit dan duduk tepat di hadapan Lizzy. Agak jauh di dekat api unggun. Lizzy heran, mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa? Kau kan sedang menggambar gunung, kenapa malah membelakanginya?"

"Tetap tegak pada posisimu, Lizzy." Perintah Ciel meyakinkan Lizzy, bahwa bukan gunung─mungkin gambar tadi sudah selesai─yang Ciel gambar. Lizzy tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu. Biarlah rasa penasaran yang mendebarkan ini abadi dalam hangatnya perasaannya.

"Ciel ... Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Tentu aku akan minta maaf pada Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak. Tapi tidak cukup. Lalu impian dan cita-citaku ...?"

Lizzy meragu. Khawatir lagi.

Ciel mengalihkan pandangan dari buku, membalas tatapan Lizzy. Ia ingin menghapus raut muram dari wajah cantik itu.

"Kalau kau minta pendapatku ... maka kau harus melakukannya secara perlahan. Bicaralah terbuka dengan ayah dan ibumu, secara khusus. Aku yakin mereka pasti memaafkanmu. Kita berbuat kesalahan, itu wajar. Tapi jangan katakan apa pun mengenai keinginanmu sekarang. Cari waktu yang tepat, mungkin minggu depan, atau bulan depan? Setelah semuanya kembali stabil, sehingga kau tak harus menyulut api lagi."

Wajah Lizzy berubah cerah. Matanya berbinar. Ada banyak yang ingin diungkap: ucapan terima kasih, tentang betapa berharganya bantuan Ciel, dan janji untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ia akan menuntaskan masalah tanpa bersikap kekanakan.

Ciel mengangguk. Mereka saling mengerti, melebihi kata-kata.

Lizzy bangkit, merasakan kakinya sudah sembuh. Pijatan Ciel tadi sangat ampuh. Dari mana pemuda itu belajar teknik pijat? Ia berjalan sepuluh langkah, mendekat ke sisi tebing. Mendongak pada langit malam. Bintang berkelip warna-warni, seolah mereka saling menyapa dengan cahayanya.

"Lihat, Ciel ...!"

Ciel memandangi punggung Lizzy, menutup buku gambarnya.

"Bintang-bintang itu ..."

"Saksi bagi janji kita," Ciel menyahut. Berjalan mendekati Lizzy, meraih tangan mungil gadis itu. Ia ingin tahu, motivasi apa yang dimiliki Lizzy? Mengapa dia sangat bersikeras meninggalkan kenyamanan desa? Tetapi, biar Lizzy tahu sendiri, akan seperti apa dunia yang menyambutnya nanti.

"Janjiku untuk _mengikutimu_."

"Dan janjiku untuk _membimbingmu._ "

Ciel melihat fajar terbit di pantulan mata hijau yang kemilau.

Mereka menitip janji pada bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari setelah mereka turun gunung, Ciel menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, mencari spot terbaik untuk menggambar. Mejelajah setiap sudut desa, bangunan-bangunanya, sungai, hutan dan kebun. Sementara Lizzy kembali mengabdi di sekolah dan perpustakaan desa.

Kala itu sore di pekarangan Midford Mansion, Ciel diajak menyantap _afternoon tea._

Ciel duduk, memangku kedua lengan di atas meja. Ada dua poci berisi teh _jasmine._ Dua cangkir porselen, masih kosong. Di atas tiga piring berbeda, tersaji _layer_ _cake_ , croissant, dan potongan cokelat.

Setelah Lizzy menaruh vas berisi buket bunga putih, ia duduk menghadap Ciel dan bertanya: "Namanya bunga _snowflake._ Kau tahu apa beda bunga ini dengan _snowdrop_?"

Lizzy menunjuk _flower box_ di sisi meja. Bunga putih yang tumbuh itu mirip dengan yang di atas meja. Tangkainya lebih tinggi, akarnya terkubur kepingan salju sisa semalam. Meskipun udara sore terasa hangat, tetapi tanah yang lembab sanggup membuat salju bertahan.

Ciel mengernyitkan dahi, memikirkan jawaban. Sejurus kemudian, matanya berbinar. Ia ingin terlihat cerdik. Pandangannya berpindah antara bunga yang di atas meja, lalu pada _flower box._ Keduanya sama-sama putih, berbentuk seperti lonceng. Sulit dibedakan kecuali kalau diamati lebih jeli.

"Kalau bunga yang itu," Ciel menunjuk _snowdrop,_ "tangkainya lebih tinggi dan hanya hidup di musim bersalju."

Lizzy mengangguk. "Betul. Lalu bunga yang ini?" Lizzy menunjuk bunga di atas meja. "Kalau kau melihat titik hijau di tepi kelopak bunga ini, kurasa mudah membedakan mana yang _snowflake_ dan mana yang _snowdrop._ "

"Pandanganmu itu jeli, ya? Kau tahu, sekarang bukan musim _snowflake_ mekar, tapi aku menyimpan bibit bunga itu dalam kulkas _._ Ah, aku beruntung bisa melihat desaku mencecap kemajuan dunia luar."

"Selain itu, apa trik yang kaugunakan untuk menanam bunga ini?" Ciel mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh tepian kelopak bunga putih itu.

"Tentu saja, bunga itu ditanam dalam kotak kaca yang kusimpan di kamar. Suhu di kotak kaca sudah diatur mirip seperti saat musim semi, ketika _snowflake_ mekar."

"Aku baru tahu ada cara bercocok tanam yang seperti itu."

"Jalan alternatif, Ciel. Bahkan, di waktu dan tempat yang mustahil, kalau kita tahu caranya, kita pasti bisa mendapatkannya."

Lizzy tertawa, puas akan ide-idenya.

"Ayo, kita mulai pesta tehnya," ujar Lizzy.

Ciel hendak menuang untuk dirinya, ketika tiba-tiba, ada tangan lain menyambar poci biru itu. Lizzy tersenyum, berisyarat supaya Ciel menerima pelayanannya.

Lizzy menuang teh untuk Ciel. Harum aroma _jasmine_ itu menggelitik hidung. Mengingatkan Ciel akan rumah. Kapan terakhir kali ia dilingkupi kehangatan seperti ini?

Ciel menyesap teh, memerhatikan gerak-gerik Lizzy.

Setelah memotong-motong _layer cake_ itu menjadi beberapa irisan, Lizzy menuang teh untuk diri sendiri.

Ciel tidak ingin Lizzy tahu ia sangat menyukai manisan. Dengan garpu, dia mengambil potongan _layer cake_ , dan menyuapkan ke mulut.

Ciel memerhatikan cara Lizzy meneguk teh. Cangkirnya diangkat secara perlahan, lalu disesap. Sangat tenang, dan anggun. Bagaimana dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang bisa menyatu dalam diri gadis ini? Lizzy yang anggun dan gemulai, serta Lizzy yang keras kepala dan kokoh pendirian?

Wajah gadis itu ceria. Kemuraman akibat masalah itu tak bersisa. Ciel ingat, kemarin setelah turun gunung, mereka disambut pekik riuh penduduk yang telah menunggu di pos penjagaan. Bersyukur tetua desa mereka tidak kehilangan puterinya. Setelah Lizzy bertemu ayah dan ibunya, Ciel memisahkan diri. Memberi waktu gadis itu dengan keluarganya.

Apakah kecantikan Lizzy, berasal dari gaun kuning berenda, dengan lengan menggelembung, yang membalut tubuhnya? Atau pita bandana penghias kepala, juga rambut yang diikat gaya _twintail_ itu? Barangkali musim dingin, yang melebur dengan gaya _gothic_ itu lah, yang mencirikan aura kecantikannya.

Ada buku gambar yang belum ingin disentuh di sisi piring _croissant._

Ciel tahu topik seperti apa yang akan dilemparkan.

"Aku punya semacam teman kontrak, yang selalu menemaniku ke manapun pergi."

Lizzy mengernyitkan dahi, bertanya, "maksudmu?"

"Dia ini makhluk tidak kasat mata, bisa dibilang hanya hidup dalam imajinasi."

Lizzy adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu fakta ini.

"Dia kadang datang melalui mimpi. Mengaku sebagai iblis ... yah, iblis yang cerdas. Dia pernah bilang, jiwa anak muda adalah jenis santapan kesukaannya."

Lizzy meletakan cangkir, mencomot _croissant._ Ia masih mendengar kelanjutan cerita Ciel.

"Memang," Lizzy menyela. "Karena jiwa anak muda itu rapuh, dan biasanya mereka polos. Di sisi lain, mereka juga lebih peka terhadap perubahan."

Ciel mengangguk, tidak membantah penafsiran Lizzy.

"Dia selalu datang saat aku terpuruk. Bagiku, dia malah lebih mirip malaikat," lanjutnya.

Lizzy berusaha memahami makna di balik ucapan pemuda itu. Bisa saja dia hanya mengarang cerita, untuk memberi pelajaran, kan?

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Ciel mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya berbincang sebentar. Aku menyukai saat dia memberi saran. Solusi yang dikeluarkannya selalu sesuai dengan keadaanku."

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia." Sekarang, Lizzy percaya sosok itu bukan rekaan belaka.

"Kuberi dia nama Sebastian, awalnya nama anjingku yang sudah mati. Salah satu ucapannya yang membekas adalah saat pertama dia muncul, aku baru saja memutuskan pergi dari rumah. ' _Berkelanalah,'_ katanya. ' _Bertemulah dengan banyak orang. Carilah apa yang tidak kau dapatkan di sini, melalui pintu-pintu terasing, hingga jalan-jalan terjauh.''_ "

Ciel menatap Lizzy. Gadis itu tampak tertarik dengan kata-kata terakhir. Matanya berbinar. Ciel merasa seperti meniup mekar bunga musim dingin.

"Karena kata-kata itulah, aku memutuskan menjadi musafir. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari London."

Ciel menuang cangkir teh kedua. Lizzy selesai menelan tegukan ketiga.

"Oh ya? Kau belum pernah bilang, apa yang mendorongmu untuk pergi, tepatnya?"

Lizzy merasa, benang merah yang mempertemukan mereka ada pada pola pikir itu. Ingin menjadi diri sendiri, dan berjalan meniti jalan keyakinan sendiri. Ini lebih dari sekadar kebebasan, atau bagaimana cara lepas dari ikatan, keluar melewati batas dinding.

"Pertengkaran kecil, sebetulnya," Ciel merasa tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan. "Aku tidak suka cara kakak mengaturku dengan ini-itu. Aku punya toko mainan lengkap dengan pabrik pemasoknya. Toko itu murni milikku, tapi dia ingin agar pabrik mainanku menjadi satu dengan perusahaannya. Sebagai jaminan, kalau terjadi kebangkrutan, katanya. Bukannya tidak percaya, atau menuduhnya serakah, aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban yang harus dia tanggung. Sebagai calon pewaris Phantomhive, dia itu sudah banyak tanggungan, masih mau menambah beban diri sendiri lagi? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya."

Ciel mendecih, seperti tidak suka ingatan tentang pertengakaran itu muncul kembali.

Lizzy tergelak halus. "Lalu dia menyangka kau tidak percaya padanya?"

Ciel mengangguk. "Masalah itu sudah selesai, sebelum aku memutuskan angkat kaki dari London. Saat berpamitan, kubilang padanya kalau aku ingin mencari udara segar."

"Yah ... Kakakmu itu over protektif ya? Membayangkan aku ada di posisinya, pasti sedih melihat saudara yang disayanginya pergi."

Lizzy seperti hendak mendorong Ciel supaya memikirkan perasaan saudaranya. Secara sekilas, mereka berdua memang mirip. Ciel menemukan topik untuk dicetuskan lagi. Bagaimana tentang Edward, kalau Lizzy nanti benar-benar pergi dari desa?

Akan tetapi, pemikiran itu hanya sebatas angin lalu. Sebab tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu, Paula berlari mendekati mereka.

Lizzy memandang dengan heran, "Ada apa, Paula?"

"Maaf, Tuan Ciel ... Nona Elizabeth ... Mengganggu waktu kalian berdua."

Mata Paula melirik Ciel sebentar, lalu berpindah pada Nona Muda-nya.

"Tamu Anda sudah datang, Nona. Anda diminta ikut menyambut."

Lizzy mengerjap. Ini adalah waktu untuknya bersantai. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada tamu?

"Ah, maaf, Nona. Seribu kali maaf. Saya lupa menyampaikan pesan Nyonya Francis pada Anda. Seharusnya sejak tadi, tamu itu akan datang."

Lizzy mengangguk, seraya masih memikirkan. Siapa gerangan yang datang? Dugaannya mengarah pada seseorang. Dia menelan ludah, khawatir.

Mulanya Ciel tidak menaruh rasa curiga. Hingga saat melihat raut wajah Lizzy berubah, antara terkejut dan menyesal, seperti tengah tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan yang tidak beretika.

Sebelum Lizzy berlalu, mereka sempat bertukar tatapan. Tidak ada respon yang bisa Ciel tampakkan, selain ucapan, "temui saja tamu itu. Tidak apa kautinggal aku di sini."

Dengan ragu, Lizzy bangkit. Ada ungkapan maaf dan perasaan bersalah tersirat dari tatapannya.

Paula menggandeng Nona Muda-nya masuk ke rumah.

Cangkir teh milik Lizzy tersisa separuh. Ciel menyomot irisan _layer cake_ dan menjejalkannya ke mulut.

Sambil mempertanyakan siapa gerangan tamu tak diundang itu. Ciel melihat buku gambar, membuang rasa penasarannya. Mereka bahkan belum menyantap potongan cokelat di piring itu.


	9. Chapter 9

Rasa penasaran Ciel terjawab ketika makan malam. Ada tambahan satu kursi di meja makan. Duduk di sana seorang pemuda. Rambutnya berwarna silver panjang, diikat ke belakang tengkuk. Ciel punya firasat buruk. Ia duduk di sebelah kiri orang itu. Edward ada di sisi kanannya. Tuan Midford duduk di ujung meja. Dan sisi lain meja adalah tempat bagi Nyonya dan Gadis Midford.

Ciel ingin menuntut penjelasan pada Lizzy melalui isyarat mata, tetapi gadis itu bahkan enggan melirik padanya, dan terkesan seperti membuang muka.

Yang membuat Ciel seperti tersambar halilintar ialah ketika pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri─Tuan Midford membuka acara _dinner_ keluarga, mempersilakan pemuda itu berbicara. Inilah jawaban bagi keganjilan yang semenjak tadi menggelayutinya. Pemuda itu adalah tunangan Lizzy.

Mendadak, hilang sudah selera makan Ciel. Ia hanya menelan lima suap nasi, lalu menyantap hidangan penutup. Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang merasa bersalah, tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

 _Siapa_ _tadi namanya? Charles Grey?_ Memang apa urusan Ciel dengannya?

.

* * *

.

Kemarin, Ciel tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Edward, di beranda rumah, saat dia bersiap keluar seperti biasa.

"Apa yang sedang kamu rencanakan?"

Ciel tengah mengikat tali sepatu ketika Edward bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sejak awal, Ciel tidak pernah menyukai Edward. Dia berbeda dari Lizzy. Tipe kakak yang super-posesif. Jika Lizzy tergores pisau sedikit saja, sepertinya dia sanggup mematahkan pisau itu jadi berkeping.

Setelah insiden turun gunung itu, Edward bukannya berterima kasih, malah mengancam: _"Kalau Lizzy kembali tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, sudah kulempar kamu ke sungai belakang rumah."_

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kamu pasti merencanakan sesuatu pada Lizzy. Rencana busuk. Aku curiga sejak kedatanganmu, dia jadi berubah. Kamu yang mempengaruhinya."

"Dengar. Sebagai tamu, aku tidak suka melanggar etika dan sopan santun, tapi bukan berarti aku suka jadi objek tuduhanmu."

"Hoo? Masih sadar diri rupanya. Tapi ini bukan tuduhan. Aku punya bukti."

"Bukti seperti apa? Memang tahu apa kamu tentang Lizzy?"

"Bocah yang baru seminggu mengenal Lizzy, tidak usah berlagak seolah tahu semua tentang adikku!"

"Dia hanya ingin diberi hak dan kebebasannya, Edward. Kalau memang sayang, mestinya kau membiarkan orang yang kausayangi mengambil pilihannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak ingin dengar petuahmu."

"Menyedihkan, Lizzy punya kakak sepertimu."

"Satu lagi. Kau harus tahu, kau tidak punya hak terhadap Lizzy, selain sebagai teman."

"Memang apa pedulimu? Menentukan aku boleh jadi ini, dan tidak boleh jadi itu─"

"─bukan padamu aku peduli, tetapi Lizzy, _bodoh!_ Sebab adikku sudah punya tunangan."

Ciel menyembunyikan perasaan terperangahnya.

Sudah tahu. Ia sudah mencium gelagat ini sejak kemarin, bahwa takdir Lizzy adalah milik orang lain. Tetapi mengapa ... rasanya seperti ada yang menikam belati tepat di dada? Sakitnya melebihi saat dia kehilangan mata kanan akibat terkena serpihan granat ketika melancong ke Afghanistan.

Edward merasa sudah berhasil membungkam mulut Ciel.

Biar bocah malang itu tidak berharap lebih jauh. Pengecut memang, membungkam argumen orang lain. Bukan dengan cara menyodorkan bukti yang akurat, tetapi menusuk dari belakang.

Sekarang, Ciel berhadapan dengan Grey, dalam aula yang terletak di mansion sayap utara. Mereka berlatih jurus pedang.

"Aku dengar kau baru datang seminggu yang lalu."

Grey menangkis serangan Ciel. Kedua bilah pedang kayu itu beradu. Kekuatan mereka seimbang.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Ciel mengambil ancang-ancang, memperkokoh pertahanan. Seketika dia melompat ke belakang, setelah mendorong dengan satu ayunan. Tetapi, Grey berhasil menghindar. Dia temukan celah terbuka dan langsung menebas. Ujung pedangnya tepat menyentuh dagu Ciel.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Ciel terkejut. Lompatannya oleng. Kakinya mendarat dengan tidak sempurna. Ayunan pedang Grey sangat halus, tetapi tekanannya kuat. Sialan! Si albino ini bahkan belum bergeser seinci pun dari posisinya berdiri. Ciel berusaha mengembalikan pertahanan, menopang beban tubuh dengan satu kaki. Kepalanya terpaksa tengadah. Dagu terangkat ke atas. Secepat kilat, kedua telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit mata pedang Grey.

Sementara pedangnya tergenggam erat di tangan kanan, menggantung di udara. Ciel bimbang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Seni berpedang membutuhkan ketangkasan, tetapi ini sangat buruk. Dia teringat sesi latihan pedang bersama kakak kembarnya. Kala itu dia kalah, terjatuh tak berdaya.

"Kalau ini sungguhan, lehermu sudah patah. Kau kalah," kata Grey.

 _Lagi?!_

Pemuda albino itu melepas tekanan yang dialirkan melalui pedangnya, kemudian bergerak mundur perlahan.

Satu kesempatan bagi Ciel! Dia mengayunkan satu tebasan lagi. Tahu-tahu, lawannya menangkis secepat kilat. Kedua bilah pedang beradu.

"Tidak!"

Ciel benci kalah. Ia mengunci posisi Grey. Energinya terpusat penuh di kedua tangan. Tatapan mereka juga beradu, seperti ada percikan api tak kasat mata. Melalui kedua bilah pedang yang saling menyilang.

"Aku ingin tahu tujuanmu kemari."

Ciel punya ide. Agak licik. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Sepanjang kau bisa memainkan kamuflase, tipu daya itu mudah dilakukan.

Ciel memutar ayunan, secepat yang dia sanggup.

Grey terdorong beban tubuhnya sendiri. Dia tersentak dan tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Pedangnya terpaksa diayun ke bawah, menancap lantai.

Ciel menyelinap ke belakang Grey. Dia menebas. Ujung pedang jatuh tepat di belakang tengkuk, menyentuh pita rambutnya yang putih.

"Menyerahlah, Charles Grey."

Grey merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk di balik punggung. Ia menyeringai. Pikirnya semudah itu menyerah?

Ciel tahu gelagatnya.

Tepat ketika Grey berbalik, Ciel menangkis serangan Grey, mencekal tangannya. Tubuh Grey yang sedikit lebih tinggi, tertahan oleh cengkeraman tangan Ciel─rasanya seperti gumpalan kemarahan. Bersama kedua pedang yang terlempar jatuh di lantai kayu.

 _Sialan! Kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang dikira,_ Grey membatin, agak menyesal telah meremehkan bocah ini ...

"Siasat yang curang," kata Grey. "Dalam seni berpedang, menyerang dengan tangan kosong itu pelanggaran."

"Kau yang mulai," sahut Ciel. "Melempar kesalahan sendiri pada orang lain. Menjijikkan."

" _Tch!"_

Sombong sekali bocah Inggris ini! Grey menyentak lengannya, lepas dari tangan Ciel.

"Kesalahan yang mana? Saat kau menyelinap dan menusuk dari belakang?"

"Kau berniat membantingku, padahal itu tidak boleh dilakukan." Ciel menukas.

"Aku tahu watakmu. Memancing lawan agar membuka celah kelemahan mereka, supaya mereka bunuh diri, sementara kau menjaga supaya tanganmu tetap bersih."

"Pewaris tetua desa _Weiss Muster,_ sepertinya perlu banyak belajar strategi." Ciel menyeringai.

Grey mendecih tak suka. Tapi dia masih punya kartu as. Di tangannya tergenggam _sesuatu_ yang sangat Ciel inginkan. Ingin mengendalikan permainan? Silakan saja. Ada Lizzy yang bisa digunakan.

"Ah ... tentu. Aku ke sini untuk melihat, seperti apa tamu kehormatan pertama Paman dan Bibi Midford. Aku kecewa ternyata orangnya sangat tidak kompeten."

"Hanya itu yang kaupunya?"

"Apa?"

"Membangga-banggakan kedudukanmu sebagai _tunangan_ Lizzy, padahal dia tidak menyukaimu."

Yang baru Grey sadari, kartu as-nya telah dicuri, dan itu menyulut kemurkaannya.

"Argumen basi, pecundang! Kau tidak berhak menyentuh Lizzy apalagi mengakuinya sebagai milikmu!"

"Aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai milikku. Aku hanya menghargainya. Lizzy bukan barang atau piala bergilir yang diperebutkan!"

Grey memungut pedang, berbalik dengan langkah kaki menghentak lantai. Mengesalkan. Ini adalah kali pertama dia bertandang ke rumah tunangannya, untuk menghabiskan libur natal dan tahun baru. Tetapi malah bertemu pengganggu yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku yang datang lebih dulu, dan dia sudah memilihku. Kalau kau mau memutuskan ikatan kami, langkahi mayatku dulu," monolog Grey sambil berlalu.

Ciel memandang Grey yang menjauh. Aneh sekali. Mengapa dia berbuat hingga sejauh ini? Dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya datang bertamu, secara kebetulan bertemu dengan gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Siapa yang bisa menahan benih agar tidak tumbuh? Tidak ada, dia tidak bisa. Selama perjalanannya, lebih dari puluhan kali dia bertemu perempuan─ada seorang yang pernah jadi teman seperjalanan, saat melancong ke tanah Tsar. Tetapi Ciel belum pernah merasa terpaut hatinya seperti keterikatannya pada Lizzy.

"Lihat saja, siapa nanti yang Lizzy pilih. Sesuatu yang kauperoleh dengan jalan paksaan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Tunggu sampai dia sendiri yang melawanmu. "

Ciel bermonolog.

Grey sudah menghilang.

Tidak ada yang mendengar. Suaranya disapu angin yang jatuh dari puncak salju abadi _Matterhorn_ lalu hinggap di dahan pohon _chestnut_ yang rontok dedaunannya _._ Seperti keadaan Ciel sekarang, sebatang kara, terjebak di tempat yang salah.

Sore hari itu mereka berkumpul atas inisiatif Lizzy.

"Aku senang kalian mau datang."

Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah, menatap ketiga pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja dengan sajian kudapan manis. Harum aroma kopi mengepul. Masing-masing memperoleh secangkir. Ada nampan berisi cokelat beragam bentuk. Masih ditambah satu set cokelat yang berkilauan, menggoda untuk disantap.

"Ini pesta cokelat kecil-kecilan. Tidak seberapa, tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya," kata Lizzy membuka acara.

Sementara ketiga pemuda itu tampak rikuh dengan posisi masing-masing. Hanya karena ada Lizzy, mereka menahan diri dari melontar kata-kata tajam. Tidak ada yang sampai hati untuk mengecewakannya.

Ciel lekas menyeruput kopinya.

Edward sempat bertemu pandang dengan Ciel sekilas, namun lekas membuang tatapan ke arah lain.

Grey duduk berhadapan dengan Lizzy. Dia sama sekali enggan menoleh pada Ciel, yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Ah … lihat ini, Ciel," Lizzy merasa harus memberi perhatian khusus pada Ciel. Kesempatan sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak kemarin. "Cokelat ini istimewa buatan pabrik dari desa Grey, loh. Cobalah makan satu, kau pasti ingin lagi."

Lizzy tertawa pelan. Ciel menerima uluran kotak cokelat dari tangan Lizzy, mengambil sebutir, yang berbentuk oval dengan topping cokelat putih.

Grey yang merasa harga dirinya naik disebut-sebut oleh Lizzy, lekas menyahut: "Aha, kamu mana tahu kalau ini jenis cokelat termahal ketiga di dunia. Mungkin jumlah tabunganmu dalam setahun tidak akan sanggup untuk menebus harga cokelat ini."

Ucapan itu tertuju pada Ciel.

"Ayahku yang menemukannya, tepat setahun sebelum kelahiranku. Berkat inovasi beliau, buah karyanya meledak di pasaran dan menjadi cokelat paling diminati di dunia." lanjutnya membanggakan diri.

Grey tidak bohong. Kenyataannya, cokelat temuan ayahnya itu terbuat dari cokelat hitam Perancis, digiling bersama kakao murni asal Venezuela, dan ada campuran minyak _truffle oil_ yang tidak hanya menambah cita-rasa kuat, tetapi juga memberi tampilan mewah; cokelat menjadi lebih berkilau dan aromanya memancing indera penciuman.

Ciel tidak menanggapi celotehan Grey. Ia sibuk mengunyah cokelat. Apakah mungkin Grey ingin mendengar pujian atas produknya itu?

"Betul, Grey. Ini komoditi terlaris yang menyangga industri cokelat di desamu, kan?" Lizzy menanggapi.

"Ini cokelat keberuntungan. Kau betul-betul membanggakan, Grey." Edward menyeletuk, tak ingin tertinggal obrolan. "Tidak sia-sia desa kami menjalin kerja sama dengan desamu."

Seolah Edward lebih merestui keberadaan (calon) adik iparnya itu dibanding si pelancong yang kerjaannya mengganggu saja. Dia memaksudkan kerja-sama bidang ekonomi antar kedua desa, syarat yang diajukan Konfederasi ketika desa ini mengajukan momerandum pembangunan.

"Peternakan sapi di sini luar biasa, dengan produksi susu perah mencapai lima ratus liter perbulan! Itu lebih dari mencukupi tukar-guling di antara kita," sahut Grey mengiyakan ucapan Edward.

Proyek kerja sama mereka berlangsung belum lama ini. Separuh hasil gandum dan susu perah yang dihasilkan desa Edward, masuk ke pabrik-pabrik pengolahan cokelat milik ayah Grey. Sebagai imbalannya, desa memperoleh lebih banyak dana untuk pembangunan.

"Heh? Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau kalian bakal menggelar negosiasi bisnis di sini?" Ciel menyela dengan tergesa.

"Ciel!" Lizzy mencium gelagat tidak menyenangkan dari ketiga pemuda ini, sebelum bertindak lebih jauh, ia dikejutkan oleh aksi Grey, yang mencondongkan kepala dengan mulut menganga, berisyarat padanya supaya disuapi permen cokelat.

Lizzy tak kuasa menolak permintaan _tunangan_ -nya itu. Ia memungut sebatang cokelat berbentuk mawar, untuk disuapkan ke mulut Grey.

Pemuda berambut silver itu menyeringai puas, menelan cokelat pemberian Lizzy. Rasa manis lumer di lidahnya. Dengan ini, ia sengaja memancing Ciel dan penasaran bagaimana reaksi bocah itu.

Edward menyaksikan itu dengan mata melotot. Ia menahan diri agar jangan sampai minta disuapi Lizzy juga. Toh, itu bisa dilakukan saat mereka semua pergi, dan ia tinggal berdua dengan Lizzy.

Lizzy mengambil cokelat bagiannya sendiri. Sudut mata mengekori gerak-gerik Ciel. Syukurlah, sepertinya Ciel tidak menggubris. Tapi ia heran, sebetulnya apa yang Grey pikirkan?

"Oh ya?" Ciel justru memecah keheningan mencekam itu. "Kalau tahun depan, aku kembali untuk memborong seisi pabrik cokelatmu, kau tidak keberatan kan, Grey?"

"Hoo? Siapa takut?" Grey menyanggupi tantangan Ciel. "Aku menunggumu untuk mewujudkan itu. Semoga saja bukan omong kosong dari pecundang yang tak mau mengalah padahal tahu dirinya sudah kalah."

"Heh? Besar juga nyalimu, bocah?" Edward berdiri di pihak Grey.

Mereka sama tahu━seperti yang Grey ketahui sendiri, setelah penyelidikan rahasianya terhadap Ciel━pemuda itu adalah putra pemilik korporasi Phantomhive di Inggris━dengan kekuatan usahanya yang menggurita, meskipun warisan akan terjatuh ke tangan Kakak kembarnya, besar kemungkinan hibah yang akan diterima Ciel lebih dari cukup untuk mengenyangkan tujuh turunan.

"Sudah-sudah …" Lizzy akhirnya maju untuk melerai. "Aku paling suka _kopi-cokelat-putar,_ bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang?"

 _Cokelat-putar_ yang dimaksud ada pada bungkusan plastik berisi cup cokelat, bentuknya mungil, ditusuk stik kayu seperti permen.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang lain, Lizzy menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir masing-masing, memberi cup cokelat satu-persatu, dan memulai dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang kuasa menyanggah ide gadis itu. Ciel memperhatikan cara Lizzy. Setelah bungkusnya dibuka, cup cokelat itu dicelupkan dalam cangkir, diaduk dengan bantuan stik kayu. Kopi hangat akan melumerkan cokelat tersebut menyatu dalam rasa manisnya yang lezat.

Secara serentak, Ciel, Edward dan Grey melakukan seperti yang diperbuat Lizzy. Tidak ada adu mulut seperti sebelumnya. Lizzy mendominasi obrolan dengan ceritanya tentang buku-buku yang sedang menarik minatnya. Dan pesta cokelat itu berakhir setengah jam kemudian.

.

* * *

.

"Ciel?"

Lizzy berhenti melangkah, menoleh pada Ciel dengan tatapan ragu.

Mereka sedang berdiri di balkon yang menghubungkan kamar mereka berdua.

"Hmm?" Ciel menyahut, ikut menoleh.

"Yang tadi itu … membosankan ya? Maaf ya, sepertinya Kakak dan Grey terlalu bersemangat," ujar Lizzy dengan nada khawatir, cemas kalau-kalau Ciel tidak menyukai pesta cokelatnya tadi. Padahal ia mengatur semua itu hanya demi Ciel, sekaligus membantunya supaya lebih mengenal kedua orang terdekatnya. Siapa sangka malah jadi ajang saling sikut begitu?

"Hah? Tidak kok … yang tadi itu menyenangkan, sungguh. Aku jadi tahu, ternyata seperti itu ya rasa cokelat termahal di dunia buatan _tunanganmu._ Bukan main lezatnya. Nanti, akan kurekomendasikan penjualan cokelat kalian pada Ayah dan Kakak. Mereka pasti menerimanya."

Ciel merasa jawabannya melenceng dari pertanyaan, tetapi dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Serius, Ciel? Saat bilang ingin memborong sesisi pabrik Grey tadi, kukira itu cuma bercanda."

Ciel batal membuka pintu kamar. Dia berdiri menyandar punggung ke birai balkon.

"Antara bercanda dan sungguh-sungguh sih. Tapi tak kusangka ekspresi Grey sampai seserius itu." Ciel tertawa membayangkan tanggapan Grey di meja pesta cokelat tadi.

Lizzy mengikuti Ciel, berdiri menjulurkan kepala di pagar balkon.

Malam menyingkap tabir kegelapan. Di bawah sana, penduduk mulai menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Terlihat gemerlap di antara hamparan salju putih yang membungkus rumah-rumah itu. Seperti negeri dongeng.

"Dulu, aku selalu tidur di pangkuan Nenek. Beliau gemar mendongeng. Aku suka cara Nenek bercerita. Begitu detail hingga seakan kita menyaksikan kejadian itu sendiri."

Lizzy memulai kisahnya.

Ciel melirik pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Di sisinya, ada pintu kamar Lizzy. Bercat putih, ada hiasan kertas karton bentuk kuda, kupu-kupu dan angsa. Kamar yang ditempati sekarang itu dulunya milik nenek Lizzy.

Sepertinya hubungan gadis ini dengan sang nenek lebih dekat dari yang dikira.

"Suatu malam, beliau bilang ingin memberitahukan hal penting padaku. Saat itu aku sedang sakit gigi. Aku bertanya apakah itu cerita yang sama seperti kemarin?"

Lizzy menerawang, mengingat neneknya yang telah tiada. Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya menyentuh tangan Nenek, keriput dimakan usia tetapi lembut dan hangat.

Ciel diam mengangguk-angguk tanda memperhatikan. "Lalu apa jawaban nenekmu?"

"Beliau menggeleng, katanya ini ramalan masa depan desa, dan masa depanku juga. _'Jadilah seperti elang, Liz. Yang terbang tinggi dan meraih kebebasannya sendiri,'_ begitu kata Nenek _._ Masih terlalu kecil untukku mengerti, bahkan ketika beliau menambahkan koreksi: _'bukan, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Sayapmu rontok karena dihantam angin, lebih baik daripada membusuk akibat terlalu lama berdiam …_ "

Lizzy mengambil jeda, berusaha menggali fragmen memori masa kecilnya. Tetapi, mengapa? Hingga kini, ia bisa mengingat jelas kalimat tersebut, tidak seperti bayangan wajah Nenek yang mulai memudar?

Ciel bisa menerka arah pembicaraan ini. Yang terpilih dari orang yang sudah meninggal, ialah yang kebaikan mereka abadi dalam kenangan orang lain.

"Sekarang, Ciel … Aku baru paham, kalimat Nenek yang paling sulit kupecahkan artinya: _'kamu akan bertemu orang itu, Liz. Orang yang akan mengajarimu cara menggapai kebebasan."_

Lizzy menghadap Ciel, yang membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti.

"Karena aku menyimpan semua pesan Nenek rapat-rapat. Hanya kau yang tahu cerita ini."

Sementara Ciel, yang menyimak setiap kata dengan sepenuh perhatian, mengangguk samar. Ia mengerti. Betul. Yang dimaksud Nenek Lizzy adalah dirinya━lagi-lagi, ini di luar nalar. Sekarang, mereka sudah saling bertemu, lalu apa? Kabur begitu saja? Tentu tidak semudah itu.

Ciel tidak suka memercayai hal mistik seperti ramalan, tetapi siapa yang tahu? Kalau sebenarnya ia juga menyimpan rahasia?

Pemuda itu menggumam. Ia berbalik posisi, kali ini menghadap birai balkon, membiarkan Lizzy terdiam menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, aku punya pelayan spiritual."

Ganti Ciel yang mulai berkisah. Balasan bagi cerita Lizzy.

"Yah. Kusebut begitu karena dia cuma mau menemuiku saat tidur."

Ciel tertawa, seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang samar-samar ingin diraihnya.

"Orang boleh bilang aku sinting, tapi dia betul-betul ada. Pelayan Iblis itu, tepat malam saat aku memutuskan angkat kaki dari London, dia datang! Aku tahu rupanya! Pakai baju serba hitam. Memangnya ini era _Jack The Ripper_?"

Lizzy terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Ciel. Ciri khasnya saat bicara, selalu bisa menghibur.

"Tentu saja, aku tak percaya padanya, mula-mula. Sadar kalau berada di alam mimpi, entah bagaimana … tapi aku merasa punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan mimpi."

"Oh! Dia pelayan yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu?" Lizzy segera ingat.

Ciel mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan?"

Lizzy antusias mendengar kisah Pelayan Hitam itu.

"Di pertemuan kedua, kupikir saat naik kereta ke Istanbul. Mula-mula, dia mencemooh wajah letihku. Dia bilang aku yang anak rumahan ini, mana mungkin bisa bertahan hidup di jalanan. Aku membalas tantangannya, kalau sampai dua tahun, dan aku masih betah jadi pelancong, dia harus penuhi semua keinginanku, tidak hanya dalam mimpi, tapi juga ke dunia nyata."

"Wah! Kalau begitu, bukankah ini sudah tenggat waktu? Kau pernah bilang, sudah menjelajah dunia sejak dua tahun lalu kan?"

"Memang, tapi lebih tepat saat musim semi nanti, akan menginjak dua tahun penuh."

Ciel mengoreksi. Lizzy merasa mau sudah sok tahu.

"Tak apa, itu tidak penting. Yang jelas, ucapannya seperti petuah dari langit. Sok bijak. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kau harus tahu, Lizzy … Dia menanggapi ancamanku dengan bantahan yang tak bisa kusanggah lagi."

"Bantahan seperti apa?" tanya Lizzy. Kalimat apa yang telah memengaruhi Ciel sampai begitu besarnya?

" _Keputusanmu sudah tepat, Tuan Muda",_ jawab Ciel menirukan suara 'pelayan mimpi' itu.

" _Pergilah mengelana, sejauh dan selama mungkin. Kau akan bertemu berbagai rupa manusia. Belajarlah. Dekati mereka sebagaimana mereka mengenalimu. Ambil manfaat dari mereka seperti mereka menerima sesuatu darimu."_

"Kedengarannya mendalam sekali," sahut Lizzy, yang kini mengerti maksud Ciel.

"Hmm…"

Ciel menengadah, mengulangi kata per kata dari ucapan Pelayan Mimpi itu, membuatnya mengingat hal-hal yang sudah lama terlupakan. Bagaimana waktu yang begitu cepat berlalu. Baru kemarin dia menanggapi kata-kata sok bijak itu dengan dengkusan geli, lalu celetukan: _"tak usah basa-basi, Sebastian! Bilang saja kamu mau memaksaku jadi majikanmu lebih lama lagi!"_ Karena seperti yang Sebastian katakan di awal kontrak, kalau dia akan menghilang begitu Ciel memutuskan berhenti mengelana.

"Yah … kita impas, Lizzy."

"Bagaimana, Ciel?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Rencana kita━bukan, rencanaku … impianku …"

Ciel bisa melihat, tekad yang meletup-letup dari balik kedalaman mata hijau itu. Dia menggeleng.

"Semua tergantung dirimu," bukannya Ciel ingin lepas tangan. Kalau ia tidak datang ke desa ini, seandainya ia tidak tergoda pamphlet lusuh yang ditemukannya dalam kereta menuju Zurich, jika saja dia tidak turun di stasiun berikutnya … mungkin, takdir mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu.

"Maaf, Lizzy. Aku tak punya kuasa di sini."

Sudah cukup respon Edward dan Grey yang mengambil jalan memusuhi itu. Ciel tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan Tuan Midford yang sudah terlalu baik padanya.

Pemuda itu berbalik, membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan Lizzy yang termenung sendirian.


	10. Chapter 10

_Paris - Awal Musim Panas_

Lima blok dari Eiffel Tower, berdiri sebuah kafe minimalis, yang fasad luarnya tak terlalu menonjol bila disandingkan dengan deretan kafe yang mengapit di kanan dan kiri. Dinding luarnya bercat hijau. Jendela kacanya berkilau memantulkan sinar lampu dari dalam ruangan. Di teras yang agak menjorok ke dalam, tidak ada kursi yang tersedia seperti di kafe-kafe terkenal lain yang ramai oleh pengunjung.

Ciel mendongak melihat papan nama yang menggantung di atas pintu. _Lawrence Café,_ tulisan yang terukir di sana. Ia pun segera melangkah masuk. Bel berdenting secara otomatis ketika pintu dibuka.

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hai, Bluewer."

Pelayan itu tersentak mendengar sapaan itu. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Phantomhive?!"

Lawrence Bluer, pelayan berkaca mata dengan rambut biru klimis itu menyebut nama marga Ciel. Sebelum kemudian mengucap kalimat penyambutan sebagaimana biasa.

Ciel memilih duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan pantri tempat para pelayan berkumpul dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan pelanggan.

Bisa ditebak reaksi para pelayan kafe lainnya. Dua orang pelayan yang sempat mendengar reaksi Bluewer, menolehkan kepala, menatap kedatangan Ciel dengan raut sama terkejut. Mereka adalah mantan rekan-rekannya di Sekolah Weston dulu.

Yang menggosok gelas itu Edgar Redmond, _prefect_ yang mengepalai Red House. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dicepol satu, mengenakan vest di atas kemeja ala waitress. Ia terlihat hendak menyapa Ciel, namun mengurungkan niatnya sebab gelas-gelas di tangannya lebih membutuhkan perhatian.

Hermann Greenhill, yang baru saja mengantar pesanan di meja nomor sembilan, menoleh sekilas. Ia tampak berpikir keras ketika melihat sosok yang datang tanpa diundang itu. Setelah membawa nampan menuju meja pantri, ia berbisik-bisik dengan Gregory Violet, yang sejak tadi sibuk menghadap ke belakang, tidak melihat kehadiran Ciel.

Pemuda berambut ungu dengan tampilan nyentrik itu lekas meletakkan papan gambarnya, menoleh ke arah sosok yang jadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Sementara Lawrence yang tengah melayani Ciel, berusaha untuk tidak terlibat basa-basi lebih jauh. Ia mencatat pesanan Ciel, dan lekas bergabung ke balik meja pantri.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tahu kalian di sini."

Ciel menyeruput kopi. Seorang pengunjung baru saja keluar setelah meletakkan uang bayaran. Tersisa sepasang pengunjung yang sedang berhadapan di meja dekat jendela sana. Dengan leluasa, Ciel memonopoli obrolan bersama keempat pelayan muda itu.

"Aku terkejut kau tahu tempat ini," Bluewer menyahut.

"Apa gerangan yang membawamu ke sini?" Hermann bertanya penuh rasa curiga.

"Kalau teman lamamu tiba-tiba muncul, dia patut dicurigai." Violet membenarkan prasangka Hermann.

"Hei-hei … Berprasangka itu tidak baik, kawan. Kasihan, tamu kecil kita sudah jauh-jauh mampir ke sini. Bukankah seharusnya kita beri sambutan yang istimewa?" Edgar menengahi kesinisan kedua temannya.

"Kalian kok jahat begitu? Aku ini datang secara baik-baik loh. Apa? Jangan-jangan kalian masih menyimpan dendam? Ya ampun! Itu kan sudah masa lalu." Ciel menyahut.

"Sudah-sudah, tak usah dianggap serius, Ciel. Mereka cuma terlalu semangat karena lama tidak bertemu." Bluewer menandaskan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Bluewer. Empat mata."

"Nah, apa kubilang? Setan kecil ini pasti ada maunya." Violet yang merasa firasatnya benar, menuding Ciel dengan tatapan━antara bersahabat dan menuduh.

"Denganku?" Bluewer juga curiga.

"Ya. Kamu kan pemilik kafe ini?"

Bluewer menghela napas pelan, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan Phantomhive Muda yang tiba-tiba muncul ini?

"Bukan. Ini milik ayahku, sebetulnya." Ia menjawab cepat.

"Tak masalah. Toh namamu yang tertera di papan itu."

Bluewer berisyarat kepada yang lain, yang mencoba memahami dengan cara masing-masing.

"Sudah kuduga. Phantomhive tidak bisa diajak kompromi." Hermann menggerutu.

"Aku mencium bau-bau pengkhianatan." Violet menambahkan.

"Kalian ini suka berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Edgar yang sejak tadi berusaha tampil paling menyenangkan, kini justru berdiri di sisi Violet-Hermann. "Tapi firasat kalian jarang keliru."

Meskipun begitu, akhirnya mereka bersedia memberi ruang bagi Bluewer untuk bicara empat mata dengan Ciel.

"Apa?!"

Bluewer mengaga ketika ia berusaha mencerna permintaan Ciel barusan.

Seruan Bluewer mengundang reaksi dari ketiga orang lainnya, yang tertarik untuk mencuri dengar di sela kegiatan melayani pelanggan. Denting lullaby menandakan masuknya pengunjung baru. Bluewer tersadar, mengecilkan suara dan kembali bersikap tenang.

"Maksudmu? Kamu mau merampok hartaku yang berharga? Yang benar saja? Kupikir kau sedikit berubah, ternyata … tidak sama sekali."

Bluewer tak percaya. Ciel ingin membeli waralaba kafe ini dibawah naungan label perusahaan Funtom. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan di dahi. Tak habis pikir. Kalau dulu, semasa di Weston College, mereka berempat pernah terlibat sengketa dengan Ciel, adik angkat-nya di Asrama Biru. Nyaris saja pertikaian itu membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan yang sudah berada di depan mata. Lulus sebagai jebolan sekolah bergengsi se-seantero Inggris. Alih-alih menjadi murid buangan dengan masa depan suram.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Bluewer! Ini kerja sama. Dengar, namamu tetap tercantum sebagai pemilik kafe. Tidak ada yang berubah. Seperti waralaba. Akuisisi yang kuambil hanya pada pengembangan produk makanan Funtom. Sisanya? Milikmu. Semua ada di tanganmu."

"Tetap saja kau yang memperoleh untung paling besar."

"Pertimbangkan tawaranku, Bluewer." Ciel menunjuk ke arah meja pantri, tempat ketiga pelayan teman-teman Bluewer bekerja. Ia merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengintimidasi.

"Ketiga karyawanmu itu, kau bisa menjamin mereka bertahan dengan gaji layak di sini?"

Bluewer mengernyit. Menoleh pada teman-temannya. Terus terang, ia tak sanggup menjawab. Sebab memang tak ada jaminan. Kalau masalah uang, loyalitas adalah nomor sekian. Kurang lebih sebulan lalu saat ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres saat menghitung total anggaran. Kafe ini terancam tutup. Pengeluaran lebih besar dari pemasukan. Yang jadi masalah, sertifikat tanah ini masih atas nama ayahnya. Walaupun ia mendapat untung dari memimpin pengelolaan kafe, tetap saja ada syarat bagi hasil yang wajib disetor. Akhir-akhir ini, ia harus menekan pengeluaran. Besar kemungkinan, ia harus mem-PHK salah satu dari ketiga orang itu. Ditambah angka pengunjung yang mengerucut, membuatnya berpikir keras untuk menambah inovasi baru demi peningkatan omset penjualan. Paris sebagai kota turis, ternyata tidak lantas memudahkan jalan mereka yang menggantungkan harapan padanya. Bluewer tahu, kafe tetangga yang mengapit gedung ini, dengan inovasi bisnis mereka, lebih dari sanggup untuk memadamkan denyut nadi kafe Lawrence kebanggaannya.

Bluewer kembali memandangi Ciel. Si Phantomhive ini sudah tahu semuanya! Ia terpojok. Walaupun tahu jawabannya, tetap saja bertanya, "Dari mana kamu tahu ini semua? Kita kan sudah lama tidak berhubungan baik."

"Penyelidikan, Bluewer. Pikirmu untuk apa detektif itu dibayar?"

"Licik. Dasar anak kecil tak tahu diuntung."

Ciel menyeruput tetes kopi terakhir, menikmati permainan ini. Bluewer itu loyal. Dia tidak setega itu memecat temannya. Mereka butuh makan. Dan kafe ini telah memberi persinggahan nyaman untuk mereka mengais uang. Bekerja dengan teman lama yang sudah saling mengerti kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, lebih baik daripada membuang tenaga untuk beradaptasi, hanya demi menyenangkan orang asing yang tidak peduli.

"Kenapa padaku?" Bluewer bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik menawarkan kontrak ini?"

Phantomhive punya segalanya. Namun, Ciel adalah pemain baru. Masih muda. Apabila dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang mungkin lebih berpengalaman di bidang bisnis. Bluewer juga sudah dengar kabar pelancongannya yang membawa Ciel hingga ke sini. Tetap saja, ia ingin tahu, untuk menegaskan kepercayaannya.

Ciel mengendikkan bahu, terdiam lama sebelum menjawab, "Terang saja aku tertarik melebarkan sayap bisnis di Paris. Tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya. Kalau saja aku menerapkan ini sejak dulu …"

Phantomhive Muda itu melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Pengunjung memadati kafe seberang jalan, tumpah ruah kursinya hingga teras. Satu-dua mobil melintas bersama pejalan kaki. Terbayang olehnya sosok Lizzy. Dia mendapat inspirasi demikian setelah bertemu gadis itu━terutama, si rambut putih Grey yang menyebalkan!

Bluewer masih belum paham. "Oh? Maksudmu ingin mencoba hal baru?"

"Yah. Seperti itu. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, tentu saja!"

"Sebentar. Kamu belum jelaskan metode kerja sama kita."

Ciel meletakkan cangkir. Kopinya habis. Ia segera menjelaskan metode kontrak bisnis mereka. Bangunan kafe akan dipugar, lantai dua untuk toko cokelat, lantai tiga untuk _cake shop_. Sebagian komoditi diambil dari pabrik Charles Gray━ia serius menekuni rencana itu. Menu kafe akan ditambahi olahan cokelat dan bakery buatan sendiri. Dengan demikian, pasti akan menggaet lebih banyak pengunjung.

Bluewer juga tidak ingin dirugikan. Ia mengajukan beberapa persyaratan. Pertama: nama kafe Lawrence tidak boleh diganti, otomatis toko cokelat dan _cake shop_ juga harus bernama sama. Kedua: hendaknya seluruh aset bisnis Phantomhive ini sepenuhnya berada di bawah pengelolaan dan tanggung jawabnya.

Pertama-tama, Ciel keberatan, "Baik. Untuk nama kafe tidak ada yang berubah, tetapi kita butuh brand roti dan cokelat, dan nama Funtom lebih terkenal dari nama Lawrence!"

Bluewer menyanggah, "Kubilang aku mau diajak kerjasama asal tidak dirugikan. Lihat! Belum-belum, kau sudah merugikanku!"

"Ingat, kau tolak ini dan kafe kesayanganmu lenyap dari tanganmu."

Bluewer mendesah pasrah. Di belakang meja, ketiga waitress itu mencuri dengar debat alot itu. Violet hampir habis kesabarannya, andaikan tangannya tidak dicekal oleh Hermann.

"Aku ingin menjaring pelanggan lebih banyak, terutama orang Inggris, Bluewer."

"Huh! Kupikir orang Inggris selalu benci orang Perancis, seharusnya aku tolak ini dari awal."

"Duh! Kenapa jadi mengungkit-ungkit dendam masa lalu? Dengar, Bluewer━"

"Baiklah …" Bluewer memotong ucapan itu dengan putus asa.

Ciel satu-satunya penyelamat bagi kafe ini. Ungkapan bahwa kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi memperoleh sesuatu yang lain, itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Yang penting: kepemilikan tempat ini, di atas kertas tetap dicantumkan namaku."

Bos Muda itu memelankan suara. Ia malas berdebat lebih lanjut.

"Papan nama itu akan kuganti," Bluewer memandang ke luar pintu berpartisi kaca. Tepatnya papan nama di atas sana. " _L-Café._ Lebih singkat dan artistik. Untuk nama brand kue dan cokelat-nya, terserah saja."

Ciel akhirnya mengangguk puas. Mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut Bluewer dengan jabatan tanda kesepakatan. Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, ia membuat gestur akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tunggu! Mana kertas yang harus ditandatangani?" tanya Bluewer heran.

"Besok Tanaka- _san_ yang akan mengurusnya." Ciel menjawab santai.

"Tanaka- _san_ manajerku. Besok dia akan tiba di sini. Lebih cepat lebih baik," sambungnya sangat yakin, ketika menyadari tanda tanya _siapa Tanaka_ dari wajah Bluewer.

Setelah berpamitan dan memberi tip, Ciel keluar meninggalkan kafe.

Bluewer berbalik, menemukan ketiga karyawan sekaligus kawannya bersiap meghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman."


	11. Chapter 11

_[Bayangan Masa Lalu]_

Malam sudah menjelang ketika Ciel memasuki kamar hotel, melintasi ruangan lalu membuka pintu menuju balkon. Di hadapannya, Menara Eiffel berdiri menjulang. Puncaknya menghujam langit, mencuat di antara atap bangunan dekat Arc de Triomphe. Ciel berdiam diri memerhatikan laju kota. Tepat di bawah saja, jalan raya seperti sungai cahaya yang berkejaran. Indah sekali. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian angin musim panas yang membawa aroma salju dan pegunungan.  
Betul, ia sedang menikmati keindahan Paris, tetapi pikirannya mengelana di bawah bayang-bayang puncak Alpen. Memikirkan bagaimana kabar gadis pujaannya itu.

Mengapa ia jadi sangat ingin menemuinya? Ingin supaya Lizzy ada di sisinya? Mengapa? Padahal biasanya, ia tidak suka mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang pernah ditemuinya di jalan. Pemilik motel yang pernah disinggahinya saat di Petersburg, Rusia, Biksu baik hati yang menawarkan tumpangan untuknya di Nepal, lalu … keluarga Midford dari desa di balik pegunungan.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak Ciel mengirim balasan suratnya yang terakhir. Belum ada jawaban. Bahkan di kota━seperti bualan manis pengedar brosur biro perjalanan━sejuta cahaya ini, Ciel juga tidak menemukan titik terang. Tentang jawaban logis bagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini: mengapa bayangan wajah Lizzy selalu ada di mana-mana … di langit-langit kamar, di sepotong tanah yang menadah sisa genangan hujan, dalam likuid cangkir kopi, pada awan yang terbentuk secara acak di langit cerah, dan jauh━jauh sekali di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.  
Mengapa dan mengapa … Padahal semua tentang diri gadis itu sudah tertinggal, jauh━jauh sekali di belakang, terhapus bersama jejak sepatunya yang memudar.

Ingatan Ciel terlempar menuju enam bulan lalu. Akhir Desember, ketika ia harus mengakhiri lembaran petualangannya di desa favoritnya itu, dengan puncak Alpen sebagai saksi.  
.

* * *

.  
Desa yang keindahannya melebihi negeri dongeng.

Ciel ingat rupa langit yang menaungi desa itu. Biru jernih saat cuaca sedang cerah, tampak membentang sangat dekat di atas kepala, seolah jika ia bisa terbang beberapa kaki saja, niscaya langit itu sanggup digapai oleh tangannya.

Atau sungai dan danaunya. Ada air terjun berjarak lima kilometer dari pusat desa. Lizzy pernah mengajaknya ke sana. Air terjun itu meluncur dari tebing tinggi, seakan tumpah langsung dari langit. Air Terjun Langit, namanya. Air terjun itu bermuara melalui sungai yang membelah dataran Eropa, langsung menuju samudera.  
Ciel ingat, rupa padang rumput tempat gembala sapi. Saat salju turun, padang hijau itu merata oleh warna putih. Dalam sekejap mata, permadani putih menggulung karpet hijau. Ketika angin bertiup, cahaya matahari menyemburat melalui sela-sela awan yang berarak perlahan. Hamparan salju pun berkilauan seperti perak. Parade alam yang indah, megah dan menyentuh.

Kenapa Lizzy bersikeras meninggalkan desa seindah itu? Setiap orang punya alasan. Tetapi ia kurang memahami alasan Lizzy dan impiannya dalam mengejar langit━padahal langit begitu dekat di atas kepalanya━mungkin seperti gejolak yang lama sekali tertahan di kedalaman lautan, menunggu pancingan dari sang badai.  
.

* * *

.

Betul bahawa Ciel mendapat sambutan hangat selama berada di sana, tetapi ada juga kejadian yang menyakitkan. Saat ia sedang merindukan desa itu, ia justru mengingat momen ketika dirinya terusir.

Ia terusir tepat pada pagi tanggal dua puluh empat Desember.

Ciel dibangunkan oleh suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar Mansion. Saat melongok melalui balkon, ia melihat kerumunan warga. Berduyun-duyun seisi desa memadati rumah Midford.  
Nyonya Francis memintanya untuk tidak ikut campur. Kerumunan itu baru bubar saat hari menjelang siang. Namun, Ciel dikejutkan oleh panggilan mendadak dari Tuan Midford.  
Ketika memasuki ruang kerja Midford, tiga orang wanita sudah duduk di sana bersama seorang nenek tua yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan.  
Yang lebih membuatnya seperti tersambar petir ialah, Ciel dituduh telah membuat keributan di desa dengan cara membunuh sapi peliharaan warga!  
"Dengar, Ciel … saya tahu reputasimu." Pria paruh baya itu membuka 'persidangan' dengan kalimat penghibur yang justru menambah firasat buruknya.

"Tapi saya bicara atas dasar kesaksian tiga orang ini. Mereka bilang tadi malam kau menyelinap ke dalam kandang sapi Madam Hera. Dan seluruh sapi ditemukan mati tadi pagi. Ada bukti berupa jarum injeksi, terjatuh di tengah-tengah lumbung padi dekat pintu keluar kandang."

Ciel terenyak atas tuduhan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan satu pun hal yang disebutkan: membunuh sapi-sapi dengan jarum suntik!

"Tuan Alex, saya juga tahu kompetensi Anda. Ijinkan saya mengajukan pembelaan. Semua tuduhan itu tidak ada yang benar, alias palsu! Buktinya saya tidur di kamar semalaman. Anda lihat sendiri, baru bangun pagi ini━"

Tuan Alex mengangkat tangan, berisyarat supaya pemuda itu diam.  
Ciel mengernyit tak mengerti. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ia bukan pembunuhnya! Saksi palsu macam apa ini?

"Anne, Hilde, dan Grete …"

Tetua desa itu beralih menatap ketiga wanita muda itu. Wajah mereka muram, dan kalau diperhatikan, cara duduk mereka tampak tidak tenang, seperti sedang meresahkan sesuatu.

"Ulangi kesaksian kalian langsung pada Anak Phantomhive ini."  
Mengapa mendadak jadi ruang sidang?

"Ya … Aku melihat bayangannya semalam. Dari postur tubuhnya, jelas sekali itu adalah dia." Pertama, Grete mulai membual. Ia melempar tatapan jijik pada Ciel.

"Awalnya tidak jelas karena tak cukup penerangan. Aku mengintip melalui jendela, menunggu sampai dia keluar kandang. Ketika beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar, aku jadi yakin dengan penglihatanku! Dia pakai penutup mata. Figurnya sangat jelas di bawah temaram sinar lampu!"

"Kami bertiga menghuni rumah yang sama," wanita bernama Hilde menambahkan keterangan. "Saat itu Grete langsung memanggil kami. Aku melihatnya berjalan santai menyusuri gang keluar komplek. Bedebah ini, alangkah menjijikkan!"

"Kami semua tetangga Nyonya Hera." Yang bernama Anne menoleh pada wanita tua di sisinya.

Sementara wanita itu berdiam memeluk diri, bahu menggigil. Tampak seperti akan mengucap sesuatu tetapi mulutnya justru bergumam ambigu, suaranya patah-patah, tidak jelas. Ciel menduga wanita malang ini diperalat.

"Tidak!" Ini jelas tuduhan! Bukan saya yang melakukan itu."

Ciel berusaha membela diri meski tahu hal ini sia-sia. Masalahnya ia tidak punya saksi, sementara ketiga wanita itu berada pada posisi yang diuntungkan.

"Saya tidak tahu menahu tentang sapi-sapi kalian, wujudnya saja tidak," lanjutnya.

"Lalu, mana bukti atas pengakuanmu?" Tuan Alex bertanya.

Ciel mengingat-ingat lagi. Semalam, ia sengaja mengikuti ajakan Grey dan Edward ke bar terdekat.

"Saya memang keluar, tapi menuju bar …"

Waktu itu belum lewat pukul sembilan. Botol-botol anggur, dan gelas sampanye … ia mabuk. Ia jarang meminum anggur, jadi sedikit tegukan saja sudah membuatnya lemah.

"Diantar Edward dan Grey. Mungkin saya mabuk. Tapi yakin saya langsung pulang ke sini dan tidak ke mana-mana."

"Itu dia! Kau menunjukkan bukti kejahatanmu sendiri!" Grete berseru.

"Bukti apa?! Saya tidak mengerti!"

"Kau keluar rumah … itu bukti. Bisa saja saat mabuk kau berjalan menuju kandang sapi Madam Hera."

"Astaga! Siapa Madam Hera? Kandang sapi apa? Bukankah seharusnya tempat seperti itu dikunci?"

"Warga kami terbiasa tidak mengunci kandang sapi, karena kami tahu tidak ada yang berbuat ulah di sini selain pendatang."

Ciel sedikit mengerti. Ia berasumsi hal ini terjadi karena kehadirannya dibenci oleh sebagian warga; yang diwakili oleh ketiga wanita ini. Dan mereka memanfaatkan kepergiannya ke bar tadi malam untuk merekayasa kejadian palsu.

"Tidak. Sebagai tamu, saya tidak akan melakukan hal yang lancang seperti itu. Saya bahkan tidak tahu kandang sapi itu di mana!" Ciel masih teguh membela diri.

"Phantomhive. Langsung saja, tunjukkan bukti dan saksimu," Tuan Alex menengahi.

Ciel mendengkus kesal, lalu berbicara dengan sangat yakin, "Tentu, Edward dan Grey. Mereka bukti sekaligus saksi saya."

Namun, Tuan Midford justru beralih menatap tajam ke arah pintu.

Ciel terbelalak. Ia merasa seperti berada dalam skenario drama panggung murahan.

"Benarkah itu, Edward? Charles?" Tuan Alex bertanya ke arah pintu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Dua pemuda itu masuk.

"Benar dan salah, Ayah." Edward menjawab.

Jelas sudah, Ciel berperan sebagai tikus yang terjebak.

"Jawab yang jelas, Edward."

"Betul, Ayah." Gray menyahut.

Seketika Ciel merasa jijik saat mendengar Gray memanggil Tuan Alex dengan panggilan 'ayah.'

"Kami berdua pergi ke bar bersama anak ini … tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Kami tinggalkan Ciel di bar, tidak tahu kapan dia menyusul pulang." Edward berujar.

Ciel ternganga mendengar kesaksian itu. Sejak awal, kedua orang itu memang sudah menunjukkan gelagat tak suka padanya.

"Ya. Kemungkinan dia mabuk, cukup jadi bukti. Mungkin saja dia tidak menyadari perbuatannya membunuh sapi-sapi itu." Grey menguatkan.

Sekali lagi, Tuan Alex mengedarkan pandangan, bergantian antara si tersangka, kedua 'kawan' tersangka, lalu korban dan ketiga saksi korban.

"Phantomhive, sekali lagi━"

"Tidak, Tuan. Tidak perlu. Saya mengaku bersalah."

Biar kasus ini cepat selesai. Ia sudah muak berada satu ruangan dengan komplotan ini.

"Saya bersedia menerima hukumannya." Ciel menyerah.

Namun, pria paruh baya itu justru memerintahkan supaya mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan, kecuali Ciel.

Setelah ruangan kosong, dengan berat hati, Tuan Alex menyuarakan apa yang sejak awal tertahan darinya. Hari ini juga Ciel harus segera angkat kaki dari desa.

.

* * *

.

Badai salju baru tersingkap sore ketika Ciel akhirnya hengkang dari desa Grunwolf. Mendung masih menggantung di langit, dan puncak gunung tertutup kabut tebal. Keluarga Midford melepas kepergian Ciel.

Tuan Midford hanya berdiam seraya menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Orang tua itu tahu Ciel tidak bersalah, tetapi kalimat pembelaannya tertahan di ujung lidah. Entah karena ia turut mencium gelagat persekongkolan yang aneh, atau bimbang sebab ia merasa sedikit lega dengan kepergian Ciel. Harusnya ia bisa lebih baik memperlakukan tamu pertamanya ini, tetapi ia juga tak sanggup membelanya. Ciel tidak punya bukti, dan dominasi ketiga saksi terlalu kuat. Anne, Hilde, dan Grete adalah suster yang dihormati warga. Berita pembunuhan sapi-sapi Madam Hera langsung menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Alex sudah melihat lokasi kejadian langsung. Ia menyimpulkan dengan terburu, bahwa lebih baik memenangkan hati penduduk desa, daripada mempertahankan orang asing, yang di kemudian hari tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap kinerja kepemimpinannya. Ia pun menghiraukan kecurigaan yang mengarah pada putera dan 'calon' menantunya sendiri.

Nyonya Francis bilang ia berharap Ciel menyukai liburannya. Ingin supaya pemuda itu berkunjung lagi. Ia menyayangkan kasus yang terjadi, namun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Yakin Ciel bersih dari tuduhan. Ia menyesal bahwa suaminya terpaksa mengambil keputusan ini demi menyenangkan warga desa.

Edward tidak berkata sepatah pun, dan Ciel juga tidak ingin mendekatinya. Perpisahan mereka terjadi dengan saling diam.

Lizzy bersikeras mengantar Ciel hingga gerbang desa. Edward, yang menentang keinginan Lizzy, menjadi bungkam saat tahu ayah memberi ijin, dengan syarat Paula juga ikut serta bersama mereka.

"Ciel? Tidakkah ini aneh? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Lizzy bertanya ketika mereka berada dalam mobil yang melaju pelan membelah jalan menuruni lereng gunung.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kuperbuat, Lizzy? Sudah cukup aku mencoreng nama ayahmu di hadapan rakyatnya. Aku sudah jadi tamu tak tahu diuntung."

"Tapi tuduhan itu tidak benar, Ciel. Ada yang merancang kasus ini untuk menjebakmu."

"Menurutmu, kau juga tahu siapa mereka?"

Lizzy terlihat ragu, tetapi kemudian ia menjawab, "Kakak dan Gray?"

Ia sendiri terperanjat ketika dua nama itu melintas dan meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ia menggelengkan kepala tidak ingin percaya. "Tapi kenapa?"

Ciel mendesah lelah, melempar pandangan ke luar jendela yang mengembun. Barisan pepohonan cemara memutih di bawah timbunan salju, berbaris di kanan kiri jalan. Mobil melaju perlahan. Roda-roda menggilas salju yang menumpuk di jalanan. Ciel sangat menyukai desa ini, andai saja tidak ada kejadian menyakitkan ini.

"Pikirmu, Lizzy … setelah ulahmu kemarin, setelah semua pengaruhku yang terlanjur meracunimu, mereka akan diam saja? Tentu tidak. Aku harap kau lebih memahami sekitarmu sendiri."

Kepala Lizzy tertunduk. Ia sangat gelisah. Pedih sekali dikhianati oleh orang yang kausayangi. Lizzy ingin menyanggah kenyataan itu. Tidak mungkin mereka tega menyingkirkan Ciel dengan cara licik seperti itu. Seharusnya ia bisa membela Ciel. Ia ingin supaya kemudi mobil diputar kembali ke rumah.

Akan tetapi, ia hanya terdiam kaku.

Lemah.

Lemah sekali.

"Tentu. Aku tahu. Ini semua salahku, iya kan? Maaf, sudah membuatmu merasa buruk di rumahku."

"Kenapa jadi minta maaf? Ini bukan tanggung jawabmu. Salahku yang terlalu nyaman sampai jadi lengah."

"Tapi, Ciel. Harus kauingat juga, itu bukan pengaruh darimu. Ini murni pendirianku, sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti, Ciel. Maafkan aku .. Maafkan-"

"Kubilang berhenti minta maaf, Lizzy."

"Tapi aku..."

"Kau tidak berpikir kita akan berakhir di sini, bukan?"

"Ya. Kita tidak boleh berakhir."

"Dan kau juga tidak berpikir untuk kabur bersamaku, kan?"

Lizzy terperanjat. Kenapa Ciel tahu siasatnya? "Itu?! Tidak!"

Ia menggigit bibir, memutar bola mata, menghindari tatapan Ciel yang penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kabur. Tapi … kenapa kau menolakku, Ciel? Kenapa seluruh dunia menentang keinginanku?"

Lizzi mengeluarkan erangan berat yang tertahan. Suaranya tercekat. Ia putus asa.

Paula, yang duduk di kursi depan bersama sopir, terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menoleh khawatir, "Nona Elizabeth? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Namun, gadis itu berisyarat dengan tangan, supaya Paula tenang. Ia menyeka air matanya yang mulai menitik.

"Dengar, Lizzy. Ini bukan tentang seluruh dunia yang menentang atau mendukungmu."

Ciel berharap ucapannya menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ingat. Jangan jadi egois."

Di luar jendela, senja turun perlahan, menyelimuti salju yang hinggap di sepanjang ladang gembala yang merupakan permadani hijau di musim panas. Lizzy menatap lurus Ciel. Dalam keremangan, ia mengenali jenis tatapan itu. Tenang, tidak mudah terpancing. Seperti permukaan danau yang beriak halus.

"Ini bukan egois." Lizzy berbisik, tak yakin. Namun kemudian tersadar. Bahunya menjadi lunglai.

"Ya. Benar. Aku memang egois. Oh, bodohnya aku. Memikirkan kepentingan sendiri, hanya pergi, pergi dan pergi … itu saja yang kupikirkan. Tidak mau melihat perasaan mereka yang ditinggalkan."

Lizzy menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia malu, bimbang, sedih dan terkoyak.

"Ya. Buktikan itu, Lizzy. Buktikan pendirianmu. Tunjukkan kalau kau berhak bahagia meraih impianmu dengan kedua tangan sendiri."

Selesai berkata demikian. Ciel tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Lizzy, meremas jemari tangan gadis itu dan menangkup pipi dengan satu tangan lain. Sangat dekat. Dalam mobil yang gelap. Mereka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing, dan debaran jantung … Hangat. Kedua tangan saling bertautan. Ciel menyentuh sejumput rambut Lizzy. Membelainya. Lembut sekali. Seolah segalanya menjauh. Mobil berhenti melaju. Tidak ada guncangan jalan yang tidak rata. Hanya ada mereka berdua, aroma parfum, wajah berdekatan, dan kecupan kecil, yang manis dan membekas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lizzy berbisik pelan. Lembut. Kali ini tanpa emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Kembalilah," ujar Ciel tulus. "Selesaikan masalahmu. Lalu susul aku secepatnya."

Lizzy mengangguk yakin.

"Aku punya ide, Lizzy. Supaya kita bisa terus berkomunikasi."

"Surat!"

Lizzy merasakan semangatnya bangkit kembali. Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kisah mereka.

Ciel mengangguk. Mereka senang dengan ide bersama ini. Kesepakatan dibuat, bahwa Lizzy akan mengirim surat-suratnya ke alamat paman Ciel di Jerman, dan Ciel membalas dengan surat serupa. Lizzy merasa lega. Akhirnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk kantor pos desa.

Mobil berhenti di stasiun luar desa. Mereka turun. Di bawah belaian angin dingin, mereka berpelukan saling menguatkan. Serpihan salju tertiup menghantam kedua pasang kaki bersepatu buts.

Ciel pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, mereka berpisah jalan dan merelakan takdir masa depan mereka, seperti anak sungai yang kedua cabangnya terpisah, pasti akan kembali bertemu di muara yang sama.


	12. Chapter 12

Agustus 20xx

 _Dear, Ciel._

 _Sudah lama ya sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Tidak terasa. Musim panas akan berganti menjadi musim gugur. Tak pernah terpikir olehku ketika musim gugur tahun lalu, bahwa musim dingin nanti akan jadi momen perjumpaan kita yang istimewa._

 _Tahu tidak? Berkatmu aku jadi sering bolak-balik kantor pos. Petugas posnya yang sering melanaiku ialah pemuda yang seumuran denganmu. Namanya Heine. Dia sampai hapal kebiasaanku yang mengunjungi kantornya setiap dua hari sekali. Benar, aku lakukan hal itu meskipun tahu tempo surat-menyurat kita sangat lama. Aku ingin, begitu suratmu sampai, akan langsung berada di tanganku. Tapi jelas tidak mungkin kan?_

 _Tapi tak apa. Sekarang aku jadi tahu banyak hal tentang surat menyurat yang sebelumnya tidak kuketahui. Aku paling senang saat melihat koleksi amplop dan perangko milik kantor pos Grunwolf yang tersimpan dalam lemari kaca. Ada juga koleksi kartu pos dari berbagai belahan dunia._

 _Ah! Aku suka kartu pos bergambar Patung Goethe dan Gerbang Brandenburg yang kaukirimkan itu. Saat Heine menawarkan apakah aku bersedia menyumbangkan kartu pos itu untuk dimasukkan dalam koleksinya, tentu saja aku menolaknya kan? Tapi aku janji padanya, sebagai ganti, nanti akan kukirimkan kartu pos dari London sebanyak yang dia mau._

 _Heine pernah bertanya. Mengapa kita tidak bertukar kabar melalui surel saja? Sekarang telepon dan internet kan sudah masuk desa. Aku sempat memikirkan pertanyaan itu dan kuputuskan bahwa kita tidak akan mengubah cara komunikasi ini. Aku tahu kau pasti setuju. Karena kesan yang ditinggalkan oleh kertas surat dan amplop itu jauh lebih membekas, iya kan?_

 _Aku terlalu banyak bicara sampai lupa inti ceritaku dalam surat ini._

 _Aku ingin minta maaf, Ciel._ _Atas nama keluarga. Secara tidak langsung aku turut mengusirmu. Itu pasti perlakuan yang sangat buruk dan pengalaman yang teramat pahit. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Bukannya membela tamu, kami malah menuruti kehendak segelintir penduduk desa yang egois dan hobi merusuh._

 _Ketiga wanita tukang fitnah itu sudah bertemu karmanya sendiri-sendiri. Kau pasti senang mendengar cerita ini. Hilde terjatuh dari loteng, entah bagaimana, dia mati seketika. Grethe, yang syok akibat kematian Hilde, pergi naik gunung menuju hutan serigala, dan tidak pernah kembali. Sedang Anne, gadis kalem yang sebetulnya sama busuk dengan kedua saudarinya itu menjadi gila akibat tertekan. Dia sering terlihat berbicara sendiri, lalu meraung-raung seperti orang kerasukan._

 _Dan kakakku? Dia mengakui kesalahannya di hadapanku. Kak Edward menceritakan yang sebetulnya terjadi. Aku percaya pada kebenaran omongannya, dan kuharap kamu juga memercayainya._

 _Waktu Anne dan kedua kawannya memfitnahmu tanpa bukti, Kakak dan Grey dipanggil ayah, beliau ingin mereka berdua jadi saksi. Tetapi, entah kerasukan apa, Kak Edward menuruti permintaan Grey dan sepakat melanjutkan niat jahat bersama. Mereka berdua menguping di balik pintu saat ketiga gadis desa itu ribut bahwa tuduhan mereka benar._

 _Grey ingin supaya Kakak bersekutu memojokkanmu━agar kau segera hengkang dari desa. Kenyataannya, Kakak dan Grey tidak tahu menahu soal 'pembunuhan' sapi-sapi itu. Betul bahwa mereka meninggalkanmu di bar, tapi mereka mengambil 'ketidaktahuan atas apa yang kauperbuat sepulang dari bar' sebagai alibi untuk memanfaatkan persekongkolan gadis busuk itu._

 _Aku harap kau tak menyimpan dendam pada Kakak. Kalau memang kau tidak bisa memaafkannya, itu hakmu dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu kau adalah orang yang paling pemaaf._

 _Aku sengaja mengakhirkan berita dari Grey. Sebab ini sangat krusial, dan mungkin surat ini akan jadi lebih panjang._

 _Sebulan lalu, Grey datang berkunjung. Aku tak pernah menduga dia bertujuan untuk membuat pengakuan atas kesalahannya (tapi dia belum minta maaf). Itu kali pertama aku melihatnya dalam keadaan sangat merana. Ayahnya sakit keras, dan dua hari lalu, datang kabar bahwa Tuan Charles wafat._

 _Ciel, bisakah kau menarik benang merah dari ini?_

 _Terutama, mungkin terdengar lancang━aku bisa merasakan penderitan Grey saat kusebut namamu━tapi aku punya harapan; mungkin kau bermurah hati memaafkannya juga?_

 _Ini adalah minggu-minggu sibuk baginya. Dia akan diangkat jadi kepala desa baru. Saat surat ini ditulis, ayah dan ibu tidak di rumah. Mereka berdua pergi ke desa Weissmuster, menghadiri pemakaman Tuan Charles._

 _Aku khawatir, akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi …._

 _Ingat ucapanmu saat itu? Bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri?_

 _Sekarang lah waktunya, Ciel!_

 _Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu tidak baik, tapi aku bisa melihat gelagat Grey, semenjak kunjungan itu … di balik wajah muramnya, bahwa mungkin━walaupun sangat kecil━mungkin saja dia berniat melepaskanku._

 _Aku yakin saat yang kutunggu pasti akan datang. Ketika semua jalan sudah buntu, tiba-tiba dari arah jalan itu, secara ajaib ada pintu yang terbuka; pintu takdir yang kelak mengubah nasibku._

 _Tentang ayah━yang kuanggap paling bertanggung jawab atas seluruh konflik kita, entah bagaimana beliau luruh pada pendirianku, dengan syarat Grey yang akan mengambil keputusan untuk diriku. Ternyata, aku tidak perlu memikirkan suatu muslihat supaya ayah mau mendengar pendapatku. Tiba-tiba beliau melunak. Padahal, beliau sangat keras kepala. Sulit mengubah pendiriannya. Mungkin, ini berkat ketulusan ibu yang tak henti melobi ayah kapanpun ada kesempatan━aku tahu ibu diam-diam memikirkanku. Mungkin juga ini ganjaran atas ketekunan dan kesabaranku, yang tak henti berharap untuk merubuhkan tembok baja paling keras sedunia━yang tak lain adalah ayahku sendiri. Aku katakan pada ayah, bahwa seandainya pun Grey ingin 'mempertahankanku' (sebagai tunangan) dan enggan melepasku, aku tetap pada pendirian; hengkang dari desa ini tak peduli keputusannya._

 _Bulan depan, aku harus menghadiri undangan ke rumah Grey. Dia pasti sudah terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan ayah, soal kelanjutan hubungan kedua desa, andaikan tanpa pertunangan kita._

 _Mungkin, aku lupa (atau sengaja) tidak memberitahu hal terpenting. Yang mendorongku bersikeras ingin pergi; membobol dinding pembatas, melepas ikatan perjodohan, dan menentang segala tindakan yang mengekang._

 _Aku ingin membuktikan kemampuanku padamu, Ciel, bahkan pada diriku sendiri, juga semua orang. Bahwa kami para perempuan punya hak atas diri kami sendiri, setara seperti lelaki. Aku berhak memutuskan diriku akan jadi apa, dan bagaimana rupa masa depanku nanti. Ini adalah harga mati._

 _Perjuanganku bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal dari sebuah akhir._

 _Tapi ingat, walaupun kelihatannya kisah kita berakhir dengan indah, aku yakin, masa depanku di luar sana akan jauh lebih berliku. Tidak. Aku tidak menganggap itu menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi tapi aku yakin dengan keputusanku sendiri._

 _Aku juga yakin, aku bukan satu-satunya perempuan di dunia yang mengalami 'ketidakadilan' seperti ini. Berapa banyak? Perempuan di luar sana, yang butuh pertolongan? Yang sekarat akibat dianiaya (lebih buruk dari sekadar dikekang)? Yang terpaksa bertahan hidup di tanah-tanah gelap di bawah kekerasan?_

 _Berita dan cerita dari mulut ke mulut itu membicarakan kenyataan. Dan ada lebih banyak kasus (yang melibatkan perempuan) yang masih tertutup rapat. Yang sudah terungkap itu hanya sebagian kecil._

 _Maka, itu akan jadi tugasku. Aku ingin menolong para perempuan yang terbungkam mulutnya dan terikat tangan dan kakinya, menjadi kepanjangan tangan dan lidah penyambung mereka._

 _Semua ini hanya bisa terjadi berkat bantuanmu._

 _Terakhir, aku benci memberi harapan palsu. Tetapi hanya ini sedikit kabar baik, yang kuharap mampu menghibur kesendirianmu._

 _Mungkin ini akan jadi suratku yang terakhir._

 _Di kesempatan berikutnya, kuharap kita bisa berbincang secara empat mata, sepuasnya; tanpa batasan kertas dan pena._

.

salam

Elizabeth Midford


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzy belum pernah merasa segugup ini hingga telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ia sampai ke Weiss Muster sore kemarin, tetapi belum berbincang dengan Grey sepatah kata. Saat makan malam, mereka saling diam. Aura duka masih menguar kuat di penjuru Charles Manor, dan Lizzy tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa untuk menghibur tunangannya itu. Grey hanya mengantar Lizzy ke kamar, bicara seperlunya dan terus menghindari sitatap langsung dengannya, sampai ia mengira Grey benar-benar marah padanya.

Pagi yang cerah ketika pelayan keluarga Charles memberitahu Lizzy bahwa Grey ingin mengajak sparing. Angin membelai pucuk pepohonan dan nyanyian burung melompat-lompat di antara dahan dan dedaunan. Bunga violet bersinar keemasan di tepi kolam yang menampung birunya langit. Lizzy bisa mendengar hiruk-pikuk desa yang hidup. Ia ingin mengunjungi pabrik cokelat keluarga Charles nanti.

Arena anggar ini terinspirasi dojo gaya Jepang, dengan sentuhan modern khas Eropa klasik. Ada pintu geser kayu berbingkai kaca, lantai parket dan plafon kaca yang membujur masing-masing di antara atap kayu. Charles sudah menunggu Lizzy. Ia berdiri menggenggam sebilah pedang feder berbahan kayu. Pemuda itu berdiri memunggunginya. Alih-alih berdansa, seperti yang Lizzy duga, Grey ingin 'perpisahan' mereka ditutup dengan 'pertarungan'.

Lizzy mengembuskan napas, mencari kekuatan. Ia sudah berganti baju, mengenakan setelan jaket dan celana putih. Percaya diri merasakan kekuatan ikat pinggangnya. Setelah melempar pandangan sejenak ke puncak Matterhorn yang tampak mengecil di ujung horizon━desa tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan seolah berasal dari dunia yang berbeda di balik awan-awan sana: begitu kecil dan terpencil, Lizzy berjalan dengan mantap, memutari sisi anggar dan berdiri tepat di depan Grey.

Tidak ada yang mengenakan masker wajah, sebab mereka ingin saling bicara secara lepas dan lugas.

Lizzy memasang kuda-kuda dan mengatur jarak. Ia menautkan bilah pedangnya dengan milik Grey yang semenjak tadi sudah mengacung di udara. Merasakan semangat yang mengalir seiring pacuan jantungnya. Hanya ketika latih tanding seperti inilah, Lizzy merasa setara sebagai perempuan, entah siapa itu lawannya; mulai Grey, Edward, bahkan hingga Ciel━yang sekali waktu pernah diajaknya latih tanding. Ia menyukai sensasi ketika berhasil menjatuhkan lawan dan membuat lawan itu mengakui kemenangannya.

Namun, sekarang kegembiraan itu harus disimpan di akhir. Lawannya kali ini adalah Grey, juru pedang terbaik, saingan beratnya di akademi dulu. Lizzy melihat aba-aba dari Grey. Ia mulai menyerang, melancarkan tebasan secara bebas.

Dua kali tebasan awal berhasil ditangkis. Lizzy masih berusaha mencari celah, ia berujar, "Tahukah, Grey? Satu-satunya tempat di luar desa yang membuatku nyaman dan tenang? Itu adalah desamu, rumahmu ini."

Lizzy menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, menunggu respon. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tebasan memutar. Grey berhasil menghindarinya, padahal tadi nyaris kena bahunya!

Ia bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Grey berdiri dengan posisi defensif begini? Kapan dia mulai menyerang?

Grey baru menjawab, "Tapi bukan berarti yang paling nyaman adalah yang terbaik buatmu kan?"

Lizzy mengangguk.

Gadis itu tak pernah mengecewakannya, bahkan ketika pikirannya sedang carut marut. Grey membaca itu dari gerakan tangan Lizzy, yang selalu kuat, mantap dan akurat. Ia yakin ada lebih banyak hal besar yang sanggup ditaklukkan olehnya. Tangan Lizzy memang kecil, tapi sangat kuat.

"Maukah kau minta maaf pada Ciel?" Lizzy bertanya.

"Minta maaf atas apa?" Grey melancarkan satu tebasan lagi.

Ujung bilah pedangnya nyaris menyentuh kepangan rambut pirang itu, namun Lizzy berhasil menundukkan kepala demi menghindarinya. Grey mengerang kesal.

Lizzy kembali menebas lebih tangkas, melancarkan serangannya lebih intens. Ia menjawab, "Atas persekongkolan mengusir Ciel. Kau sungguh jahat."

Dicap 'penjahat' begitu sungguh menyakitkan. Namun, Grey tidak mau terpengaruh. Katanya, "Ah, kau masih memikirkan si bedebah itu?"

"Bukankah untuk itu kau mengundangku ke sini?"

Serangan Lizzy semakin liar. Ia sudah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh teknik tebasannya: menyilang, melingkar, horizontal dan diagonal. Ia menyalurkan seluruh emosinya yang terpendam melalui tangan yang diayunkan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak mengusirnya. Ciel itu ceroboh dan lemah! Dia terusir karena kebodohannya!" Grey menyanggah. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Ha! Bahkan setelah kerajaanmu runtuh dan kebusukan kalian terungakap, yang kaulakukan cuma menyangkal tanpa bukti. Lihat, kau bahkan bukan tandingan baginya. Ciel itu tulus dan rendah hati!"

Grey mendecih. Geram mendengar nama Ciel dipuja sedemikian rupa. Sebelum mengambil keputusan, ia harus tahu cara memojokkan Lizzy.

Grey mengambil tindakan ofensif. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya lebih kuat. Udara bergetar ketika tebasan pedang itu melayang. Diikuti oleh bunyi dua pedang kayu yang beradu. Suara gemeretak kayu terdengar hingga lorong-lorong Charles Manor yang lengang.

Grey menarik bilah pedangnya, lalu memutar tebasannya hingga telak mengenai lengan Lizzy.

Gadis itu melompat ke belakang.

"Elizabeth!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Grey memanggil nama lengkap gadis itu. Nada suaranya meninggi oleh hentakan emosi. "Kalau kau mengikuti Ciel cuma karena ego, semata karena ingin menentang orang tua, maka kau akan menyesal! Dunia ini adalah kumpulan fosil yang harus dijaga. Kita hidup berkat orang tua kita, maka kitalah yang akan menyambung tangan mereka."

Wajah kedua orang itu mengeras dan mereka beradu tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Ada petir imajiner berkilat-kilat dari mata mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Lizzy berhasil menangkis serangan. Kedua bilah pedang beradu lagi, kali hantamannya sangat kuat hingga nyaris terdengar suara retakan. Gadis itu makin geram ketika menyadari Grey hanya bergeser selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, sementara dirinya terpental hingga lima langkah.

Grey menyeringai. Ia merasa sudah menggenggam kemenangan.

"Inilah yang membuatmu lemah, Elizabeth. Kau terlalu fokus mengincar titik lemah lawanmu, hingga melupakan titik pertahananmu! Padahal pelana kuda itu sebaik-baiknya tempat bertahan!"

"Tidak, Charles! Tidak!"

Lizzy maju dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Ia mendorong ayunan tangannya. Ketika kedua bilah pedang bertemu lagi, ia mendorong dengan sangat kuat kemudian melepaskannya. Gadis itu mengambil satu langkah mundur. Berhasil lepas melalui satu lompatan panjang━tujuh langkah ke belakang. Ia mendarat dengan seimbang, begitu tubuhnya ditopang oleh ujung jemari kaki.

Grey terperanjat kaget.

Itu teknik berpedang khusus yang hanya dikuasai Lizzy. _Tarian Sinar Bulan_ , seperti yang dinamainya sendiri. Dulu ketika Lizzy yang dikenalnya masihlah gadis berusia dua belas yang polos dan penurut. Sekarang, ia sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi. Gadis yang pernah kepergok menangis diam-diam di ruang ganti anggar, suatu malam purnama dari sembilan tahun lalu, ketika Charles mengendap-endap sebab ia baru saja mendapat wangsit supaya menjaga gadis tunangannya itu di akademi. Kedua desa masih melangsungkan sesi negosiasi yang sangat alot, sebab Grunwolf masih menutup rapat pintunya. Tiga tahun Grey menunaikan 'kewajiban' melindungi Lizzy tanpa membuat gadis itu merasa terbebani. Ia langsung mengagumi Lizzy begitu melihatnya berlatih pedang; entah bagaimana gadis itu terlihat bebas, indah dan memukau, seolah ia tercipta hanya untuk mengayunkan pedang.

Seharusnya Grey menyadari, tempat Lizzy bukanlah petak-petak kecil yang terbatasi dinding atau pagar dan segala macam sekat. Gadis itu bahkan sudah mengambil keputusan untuk dirinya, semenjak tebasan pedangnya yang pertama, ia telah 'memutus' segala ikatan yang menjerat kebebasannya.

"Akulah yang paling tahu tentang diriku sendiri, Charles. Terlalu fokus bertahan, membuatmu lupa kalau musuhmu sudah berhasil mendekati benteng dan mengenali celah kelemahanmu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak menyukaimu."

Grey terpana atas penolakan itu. Ia tercengang. Selama ini Lizzy tidak pernah jujur terhadap perasaannya. Tetapi bukan kejujuran seperti ini yang dia harapkan. Jiwanya terguncang dan pertahanannya runtuh.

"Dunia adalah sungai yang mengalir, Grey." Suara Lizzy selembut getaran yang berkoalisi dengan ayunan dan tarian pedangnya. "Mengalir dari hulu ke hilir. Keadaan di hulu yang tinggi jauh di puncak gunung sangat berbeda dengan suasana hilir yang hangat dan penuh cahaya━Ciel yang memberitahu━itulah kenapa aku ingin mengalir; berpetualang mengikuti arus dunia yang panjang dan berliku."

Lizzy membuat gerakan indah dengan kedua kakinya yang gemulai saling menyilang. Kedua lengan direntangkan. Lalu maju dengan satu lompatan panjang. Ujung bilah pedangnya tepat mengarah ke wajah Grey, yang kehilangan fokus dan keseimbangan, pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang. Gerakan tangannya terayun secara sia-sia. Dengan kecepatan penuh, pedang yang sama menangkis serangan-serangannya. Grey terpojok.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya, Elizabeth!"

Pemuda itu belum menyerah, masih terus menangkis serangan Lizzy, yang dipatahkan dengan mudah.

Tepat ketika pedang Grey akhirnya terlempar, yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak jatuh. Bunyi bedebum keras tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Grey terbelalak lebar. Di hadapannya Lizzy berdiri menjulang. Ujung pedang feder teracung tepat di antara kedua mata. Ia sudah kalah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk bedebah sepertinya!" Napas Grey terengah. Suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Itu yang seharusnya kukatakan."

Grey membiarkan dirinya ditarik bangun ketika Lizzy mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Lizzy …" Ia kembali memanggil Lizzy dengan nama kecilnya. "Aku tahu kau pantas memperoleh kebebasanmu, tapi egoku sebagai lelaki menahanku untuk berbuat yang adil."

Hening yang sangat lama. Grey masih menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap Lizzy langsung.

"Aku benci karena aku lemah. "

Lizzy menari tangan Grey dan membantu lelaki itu berdiri, ia tersentak menyadari tangannya ringan seperti kapas. Ia lupa bahwa beban di pundak Grey, yang baru saja menerima takhta kepala desa, sama berat dengan dirinya. Tanpa disadari, Grey memeluknya, dan Lizzy membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dalam dekapan pemuda yang sebentar lagi bukan lagi siapa-siapanya. Ia memandang kosong ke depan. Satu tangannya mengepal erat. Kemenangan kali ini terasa hampa, dan tak berarti apa-apa.

Grey menyandarkan kepala di bahu Lizzy. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sembilan tahun, Lizzy menyadari ketulusan seorang Charles Grey untuknya.

"Bocah Inggris itu …" kata Grey. "Aku membencinya karena dia sudah mengalahkanku. Tapi, andai aku harus jadi pecundang, aku mau jadi pecundang yang terhormat. Pergilah, Elizabeth. Kejarlah mimpimu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini nanti."

Lizzy kehilangan kata-kata. Lidahnya kelu. Mendadak, ingatan masa kecil mereka membanjiri memorinya seperti slide film. Grey, yang di pertemuan pertama ketika diperkenalkan oleh ayah mereka, mengajaknya berkenalan dengan sikap enggan dan ragu-ragu. Grey, yang pernah mengusap air matanya ketika diam-diam menangis di akademi. Grey yang pernah mengobati lukanya saat kaki Lizzy tergelincir sewaktu latihan pedang pertama. Grey yang tidak pernah menampakkan emosi dan perasaan apapun selama lima tahun masa 'pertunangan' dan empat tahun pertemanan di akademi. Grey, yang pertama kali membawanya mengenali dunia luar. Hanya ada dua tempat yang Lizzy kenali sebagai 'rumah' yaitu Grunwolf dan Weissmuster. Bohong kalau Lizzy bilang 'tidak ada apa-apa' di antara mereka.

Lizzy mengangguk. Matanya basah dan berkaca-kaca. "Ya, aku janji. Aku akan menepati janji. Dan kau, berjanjilah untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Grey mengangguk lemah. Ia melepaskan dekapannya sepihak. Merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama, ia pun berbalik tanpa menatap wajah (mantan) gadisnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya dicekal.

"Grey?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menelisik raut wajah Lizzy dan berharap menemukan penyesalan di sana. Atau gadis itu berniat menarik kata-katanya?

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan kita."

Tanpa diduga, Lizzy melepas gelungan rambutnya. Rambut pirangnya yang keemasan menjuntai indah diterpa matahari pagi. Gadis itu menarik ikat rambutnya yang berupa sehelai pita satin biru dan memberikannya pada Grey.

"Ini tanda persahabatan kita. Aku harap hubungan kedua desa akan baik-baik saja."

Grey tersenyum, sangat tulus, yang membuat Lizzy merasa terenyuh.

Bagaimana tidak? Sembilan tahun adalah waktu yang panjang, dan pemuda yang telah menjaganya semenjak di masa akademi itu kini rela melepasnya tanpa imbalan apapun.

"Tidak apa, Lizzy. Urusan kedua desa itu tanggunganku. Yakinlah, Paman Midford juga ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Pemuda itu menerima pita Lizzy lalu segera beranjak. Di atas lantai parket, kedua bilah pedang jatuh bertumpuk, secara menyilang membentuk X.

Setelah Grey menghilang, Lizzy jatuh terduduk dalam keadaan lunglai. Ia menangis tanpa air mata.


	14. Chapter 14

Kali ini lebih mendebarkan dari sebelumnya. Ayah meminta Lizzy bertemu secara empat mata di ruang kerjanya sehari setelah ia kembali dari Weissmuster.

Lizzy menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu melangkah menuju kursi di depan meja kayu itu. Ia memandangi punggung Ayah yang menghadap jendela. Dari jendela besar itu, Matterhorn tampak gagah berlapis selimut saljunya yang berkilau disiram cahaya musim gugur. Pemandangan dari ruang kerja ayah ini favoritnya. Dari ceruk di ujung tebing sana, agak ke bawah dari puncak gunung, air terjun mengucur deras, membawa kemurnian salju menuju lereng-lereng pegunungan di bawahnya. Katanya, itu air terjun yang memasok debit air sungai terbesar di seluruh Eropa. Di saat seperti ini, Lizzy justru cemas. Barangkali ini kali terakhir ia bisa menikmati keindahan desanya. Tiba-tiba, seperti ada yang menahan langkahnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengusir keragu-raguan. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Sudah tak ada jalan mundur lagi.

"Ayah," kata Lizzy hati-hati, memecah kesunyian. Punggung ayah terlihat sangat jauh. Ia tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya padahal sangat ingin tahu.

"Grey bilang tukar guling komoditi antar dua desa sebetulnya tak dibutuhkan lagi." Ia memulai topik dengan urusan desa. "Konfederasi sudah menaruh kepercayaan besar terhadap kita. Meski begitu, dia masih ingin supaya Grunwolf memasok lima puluh persen bahan baku susu dan gandum untuk pabrik-pabrik cokelat di Weissmuster."

Ada hening yang sangat lama, yang menambah kecemasan Lizzy. Jangan-jangan, ia sudah salah bicara, pikirnya. Ia bingung harus membuka perbincangan seperti apa dengan ayahnya? Hanya topik itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Ayah memutar kursi, hanya menghadapkan sisi wajah bagian kanannya.

"Kau masih punya nurani memikirkan desamu rupanya, Elizabeth."

Ayah memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Masa-masa ketika Lizzy diperlakukan bagai tuan puteri itu sudah berlalu. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali Lizzy merasakan hangatnya dekapan Ayah, lengan yang kekar dan kuat, yang kerap menggendongnya di atas bahu. Ia tidak begitu ingat, selain bahwa ayahnya berubah semenjak memanggul beban kepala desa, sepuluh tahun lalu. Itu adalah masa-masa terberat Lizzy, saat perlahan ia merasakan perhatian ayahnya mengendur. Ayah beralasan Lizzy sudah besar. Bahkan hanya sekadar ciuman di dahi, ia sudah tidak mendapatkannya dari Ayah lagi. Hingga Ayah 'membuangnya' ke akademi di desa Weissmuster, lalu memberi 'hadiah' pertunangan paksa di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Ayah bahkan bersikap acuh, mengeraskan kepala dan menutup mata dan telinga, ketika Lizzy merajuk berhari-hari; menangis dan mengunci diri di kamar. Ia sudah kehilangan sosok Ayah. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah kepala desa bertangan besi, yang rela 'menukar' anak sendiri, demi ambisi modernisasi wilayah dan melepaskan desa dari keterkucilan masa.

"Tentu, Ayah. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah desa kelahiranku," ucap Lizzy lirih. Ia menelan ludah pahit. Ayah masih belum mau berkompromi.

"Elizabeth. Seluruh desa adalah tanggung jawab Ayah. Kau meragukan kemampuan ayahmu?"

Lizzy terperanjat ketika Ayah memutar kursi kali ini persis menghadapkan wajah padanya. Ada sesuatu dari sorot mata Ayah yang membuat Lizzy terenyuh.

"Tidak, Ayah! Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Ah, Ayah mengerti. Pertemuan kalian lancar ya. Padahal kupikir Serigala Putih itu akan menajamkan taring dan cakarnya."

"Grey sudah berbuat yang terbaik, Ayah. Apakah Ayah masih belum puas?"

"Apakah kamu puas atas kelancangan ini, Elizabeth?"

Lizzy menggigit bibir. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia ingin marah. Kenapa bahkan Ayah masih enggan memahaminya?

"Hanya jika Ayah merestuiku."

Lizzy tahu, Ayah ingin melihatnya memohon-mohon. Apa yang dia inginkan tidak akan diberikan dengan semudah itu.

Namun, dugaannya salah. Ayah justru terdiam lama, yang membuat Lizzy tertegun lagi. Ketika mendongak, Ayah tampak menerawang, melempar pandangan ke luar jendela, jauh ke puncak gunung dan menembus kedalaman hutan.

"Elizabeth … Sepuluh tahun Ayah sudah mengabaikanmu."

Kalimat Ayah selanjutnya menjungkirbalikkan perasaan Lizzy.

"Padahal kau adalah harta berharga kami. Ayah pikir mengorbankan harta kesayangan kita demi kepentingan bersama adalah hal mulia, tapi Ayah sudah memperoleh karma. Memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain itu ibarat menanam duri, kau akan terluka karenanya tanpa sengaja suatu saat nanti. Itulah mengapa Ayah menghargai perjuanganmu, Puteriku."

Ketika tatapan mata tua itu menatapnya lamat-lamat, gadis itu sadar bahwa kasih sayang sang ayah tidak berkurang sepeserpun. Bagaimana mungkin, ia memilih uluran tangan orang asing yang baru dikenal, dan malah menampik tangan orang terdekatnya?

Tiba-tiba, entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Lizzy melesat secepat kilat menuju pelukan Ayah. Lelaki tua itu sama terkejutnya. Ia merentangkan tangan dan membalas dekapan putrinya lebih erat. Runtuh sudah pertahanan mereka. Masing-masing jujur mengungkap perasaannya.

"Tapi ayah harus mencemaskanmu, hidup di luar itu tidak mudah, Elizabeth," bisik Ayah di telinganya.

Lizzy masih belum ingin berpisah dari aroma kemeja Ayah setelah sekian lama. Merasakan tepukan lembut di punggungnya.

Wajar apabila Ayah khawatir, tetapi Lizzy ingin meyakinkan, "Ayah tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Apa Ayah tidak percaya pada putrinya sendiri?"

Lizzy mengangkat kepala. Ayah mengusap sudut matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Tentu. Ayah percaya padamu, Nak. Kau harus ingat satu hal: kelak ketika kau berhasil menggapai puncak, jangan lupakan mereka yang pernah mendorongmu saat kau masih berada di bawah."

"Aku bangga Ayah menjadi salah satu penyemangatku. Ayahlah yang paling berjasa untukku."

Tuan Midford tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang Lizzy kira sudah memudar, setelah selama ini hilang darinya. Senyuman itu seperti tarikan cahaya yang menapak garis horizon yang kerap terlihat dari jendela kamarnya saat fajar tiba.

"Jadilah perempuan yang tangguh, Elizabeth. Yang berani bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu sendiri."

Lizzy mengangguk mantap. Ia mendekap Ayah lagi. Bahkan seluruh taman bunga milik pemukiman Grunwolf tak cukup mewakili kegembiraannya saat ini.


	15. Chapter 15

Kereta baru saja bertolak meninggalkan stasiun Weissmuster ketika Lizzy dan Paula mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kelas ekonomi gerbong nomor tiga. Ia tadi mampir sebentar di rumah Grey dan menitipkan surat terakhirnya untuk pemuda itu.

Lizzy memilih tempat di samping jendela di mana ia bisa melihat keluar. Pada pegunungan hijau dan padang rumput, serta sungai-sungai dan danau, Lizzy mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar oleh semangat, dan kebahagiaannya melebur dalam kepedihan meninggalkan kampung halalamn.

Hampir satu tahun lewat setelah pertemuan dengan sosok yang mengubah hidupnya. Kini penghujung musim gugur. Daun-daun di pepohonan sana merontokkan dirinya sebagai bentuk pelepasan mereka terhadap kepergiannya. Lizzy masih tidak percaya ini nyata. Namun, fakta bahwa dirinya betul-betul sedang bertolak menuju Zurich, untuk kemudian menaiki penerbangan menuju London, menghapus seluruh kekhawatirannya.

Di sisinya, Paula usai membenahi tas dan kopernya. Gadis itu lalu duduk di kursi yang sandarannya sudah ditekuk demikian rupa sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk merebahkan kepala dengan lebih nyaman. Salah satu syarat yang diajukan Ayah, Paula harus menemani kepergian Lizzy dan gadis itu tetap menjadi pelayan setia selama di London nanti.

Paula menepuk bahu Lizzy, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunan.

"Anda ingin camilan, Nona? Ini kue lemon yang Anda inginkan."

Paula menyodorkan _lunch box_ berisi kudapan. Lizzy segera mencium aroma manis gula yang lembut begitu _box_ itu dibuka.

"Tuan Edward sungguh kakak yang baik. Lihat, ada _layer cake_ favorit Anda, Nona, juga cokelat dan _croissant._ "

Lizzy terkekeh halus, lalu tangannya meraih sebutir kue lemon dan sepotong _layer cake._

"Kau juga, makanlah, Paula. Ambil mana yang kau inginkan. Mari, kita nikmati perjalanan ini bersama."

Paula tersenyum lega. Kemudian, gadis itu ikut menyantap kudapan milik tuannya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Mengira Lizzy akan butuh dihibur olehnya sepanjang perjalanan, alih-alih Lizzy lah yang menghiburnya dengan penuh pengertian. Bagaimanapun Paula sangat menyayangi Lizzy. Bahkan bila dirinya diminta ikut serta mendaki gunung tertinggi hingga ke ujung dunia terjauh, Paula akan mengikutinya tanpa mengeluh sama sekali.

 _Lunch box_ berisi kue-kue manis itu diletakkan di atas meja kecil di tepi dekat jendela.

Sementara Lizzy menikmati kudapan, ingatannya melayang pada saat-saat terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Kakak dan Ibu.

Barangkali kita baru bisa menghargai waktu dan kebersamaan saat tahu kedua hal itu akan segera lepas dari tangan kita. Lizzy ingat momen terakhirnya dengan sang Kakak. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di dapur, dan melewatkan waktu bersama dengan lomba memasak. Kegiatan favorit mereka semenjak masa kanak-kanak. Edward memilih resep tertentu untuk dimasak, lalu disajikan untuk Lizzy. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Lizzy melakukan hal yang sama. Saat mencicipi masakan masing-masing, mereka diharuskan menilainya. Biasanya akan berakhir dengan kemenangan Edward, seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Lalu Lizzy sebagai pihak yang kalah akan membuatkan sajian spesial untuk kakaknya. Akan tetapi, bahkan Lizzy tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukan kak Edward setelah tanding masak itu, selain ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya, ia menemukan sekotak besar penuh potongan kue dan irisan roti. Rupanya Edward begadang semalaman, secara diam-diam menyiapkan bekal keberangkatan Lizzy dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Lizzy tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Hatinya menghangat. Kenangan tentang keluarga akan selalu terpatri. Mereka akan bertemu kembali, setelah perpisahan yang panjang. Lizzy baru merasakan betapa beratnya meninggalkan rumah, ketika pagi tadi, Kak Edward mendekapnya begitu erat. Pemuda itu melepas kepergiannya tanpa kata-kata.

Lalu ibunya. Lizzy masih ingat wanita itu tampak menahan diri supaya tidak menitikkan air mata. Lizzy menggenggam syal biru yang kini mendekap lehernya hangat. Itu syal pemberian Ibu. Mereka sempat melakukan kegiatan merajut bersama selama minggu-minggu terakhir sebelum ini. Mereka memuaskan diri bercengkrama dan berbagi cerita, tentang desa dan tentang keluarga. Beberapa cerita bahkan baru Lizzy ketahui melalui penuturan ibunya saat itu. Membuat Lizzy sempat meragukan tekadnya untuk meninggalkan rumah. Akan tetapi, bahkan di sela-sela itu, ibu Lizzy sempat menuangkan beberapa petuah mengenai hidup mandiri dan memberinya bekal yang dianggapnya bermanfaat bagi kehidupan putrinya kelak. Ibu lah orang yang sejak awal paling mengerti dirinya dan mendukung apapun keputusannya. Lizzy tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Namun, ia bertekad kelak akan membanggakan ibunya dengan sesuatu yang harganya melebihi seisi dunia.

"Nona."

Paula menariknya dari lamunan lagi.

"Anda sudah mendengar kabar terakhir dari Tuan Ciel?"

Lizzy tercenung sejenak. Ya. Ciel. Pemuda itu yang telah menariknya hingga sejauh ini. Ia akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi. Impian kebebasannya akan terpenuhi sebab ia sudah menggenggam tiket menuju ke sana.

"Belum. Tapi dua bulan lalu surat terakhirnya berasal dari Italia. Aku yakin dia sekarang sudah duduk nyaman dalam wismanya di London. Seperti dalam suratnya."

Senyum Lizzy terkembang membayangkan wajah Ciel. Dalam suratnya yang terakhir, Ciel mengatakan bahwa ia telah memaafkan mereka semua; walaupun maafnya kepada Edward dan Grey diberikan dengan berat hati, namun itu dia lakukan demi Lizzy; ia akan memberikan apapun permintaan gadis itu.

"Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Nona."

"Tentu saja, Paula. Harapan kita adalah langkah awal menuju kemenangan. Datang menemui Ciel adalah impianku. Dan aku akan terus menggenggamnya supaya tidak terlepas."

"Saya tahu ke depannya tidak akan mudah. Tapi izinkan saya untuk selalu berada di sisi Anda, Nona. Saya akan hadir kapanpun Anda butuhkan."

"Terima kasih, Paula. Kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik."


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilog**

Sebulan berlalu semenjak Lizzy tiba di London. Tanpa disangka, dengan cepat ia menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya. Ia berhasil memperoleh kursi eksklusif di _London College of Fashion,_ mewujudkan langkah awal impiannya menjadi desainer dunia.

Apabila musim dingin tahun lalu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ciel, maka musim dingin tahun ini menjadi babak baru hubungan mereka berdua. Lizzy ingin mempersepsikan itu sesuai dengan pemahamannya yang paling halus dan tulus. Mereka jauh lebih dekat dari seorang teman, tetapi juga belum mencapai tahap _kekasih._ Lizzy ingin, ikatan di antara mereka berjalan mengalir apa adanya. Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Toh, berada dekat dengan Ciel saja sudah cukup baginya. Lizzy tidak ingin menuntut lebih. Sebab jasa-jasa pemuda itu tidak akan pernah terbayar walaupun dengan beribu ucapan terima kasih.

Tanggal 14 Desember. Lizzy diundang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Ciel. Itu menjadi pengalaman pertamanya berkunjung ke mansion Phantomhive. Ia diperkenalkan dengan keluarga besar Phantomhive. Yang membuatnya terkejut malu sekaligus, ialah betapa hangatnya sambutan keluarga Ciel terhadapnya. Ia tidak ingin berharap lebih, tetapi melihat bagaimana Bibi Rachel (ibu Ciel) membanggakan dirinya di hadapan tamu-tamu lain, itu membuat perasaannya berdebar dan (ia takut) akan jadi besar kepala.

Lizzy juga berkenalan dengan kakak kembar Ciel. Dan mereka langsung berkawan akrab. Ia dibuat terkagum melihat betapa identiknya kemiripan mereka berdua, sehingga hampir tidak dapat dibedakan. Sempat terjadi sedikit kericuhan kecil di antara mereka berdua yang melibatkan dirinya. Tetapi rupanya itu hanya candaan belaka. Sepertinya Ciel digoda habis-habisan oleh si kakak, dan beberapa kali pemuda itu memperlihatkan sikap protektif terhadapnya.

Bersama Ciel, Lizzy menyusuri kawasan _Queens Walk_. Di tepi sungai Thames, mereka berjalan di bawah kanopi pepohonan yang ranting dan dedaunannya menjulur hingga tepian sungai. Di seberang sungai, menara _Big-Ben_ berdiri menantang langit malam. Lizzy bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar ketika matanya menyapu seluruh panorama kota. Gemerlap lampu━di sini jauh lebih ramai dan lebih terang dari yang ada di desa. Ketika ia mendongak, sekeping salju turun dan hinggap di tangannya.

"Ini salju pertama kita." Ciel berkata.

Pemuda itu juga menangkap keping salju lain yang melayang jatuh di tangannya.

"Indah sekali," katanya.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di sini, Lizzy? Bagaimana London di matamu?"

Lizzy merapatkan syal. Ia sudah merasa cukup, sungguh.

"Semuanya terlalu indah. Aku berhasil menggapai mimpi, dan bebas dari hal-hal yang paling kubenci. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini."

"Jangan terlena dulu, Lizzy. Ini baru permulaan. Perjuangan yang sesungguhnya ialah saat impian sudah ada di tangan. Kita harus menjaganya supaya tidak terlepas."

"Aku tahu, Ciel. Tapi entah bagaimana, London seperti sudah mengenaliku sejak lama. Aku merasa begitu dekat dan akrab dengan kota ini."

"Betulkah seperti itu?"

Ciel menoleh untuk memeriksa apakah itu ucapan yang jujur. Ia tertegun saat mendapati wajah lapang dan senyum tulus gadis itu terkembang seolah tak pernah pudar.

Lizzy mengangguk. Ia membalas tatapan Ciel dengan senyum terkulum.

Ciel berdebar-debar. Ini jenis debaran yang tidak biasanya ia rasakan. Sesungguhnya Ciel tidak begitu menyukai romantisasi suasana dengan cara apapun. Namun, Lizzy selalu mampu mengarahkannya agar membongkar ulang perspektifnya sendiri, untuk kemudian meleburkannya dalam makna baru.

Tanpa sadar, Ciel meraih tangan Lizzy lalu menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

Mulanya Lizzy terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam. Rasa hangat menyelimuti relung hatinya dan menjalar hingga sekujur tubuh. Sarung tangan merah yang dikenakannya tampak serasi dengan sarung tangan biru yang dipakai Ciel. Keping-keping salju terus berguguran, hinggap di atas topi dan mantel mereka.

Tapak demi tapak jalan di _Queens Walk_ itu sudah jadi milik mereka berdua.

"Ternyata kakakmu seperti itu ya. Kau mirip sekali dengannya."

"Hei. Bukan aku yang mirip dengannya, tapi dia yang mirip denganku."

Lizzy terkekeh. "Loh, bukannya sama saja?"

"Tidak. Pokoknya wajah ini milikku pertama kali."

"Aha ha ha … kalian benar-benar saudara. Dia juga lucu dan menyenangkan."

"Ugh, kau ingin bilang kalau kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Ya. Aku menyukainya."

Lizzy melirik dari sudut mata. Wajah Ciel yang cemberut dengan pipi menggembung itu sungguh menggemaskan. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Tapi, aku lebih menyukaimu daripada dia."

Ciel berjengit kaget merasakan napas hangat menerpa telinganya. "Lizzy. Itu terlalu dekat."

"Maaf. Aku memang bermaksud begitu."

Ciel mengerjap, kemudian terpesona. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau terkadang, tindakan Lizzy itu terhitung 'berani' dan tidak terduga.

"Aku senang bersamamu di sini. Semoga London membuatmu betah dan nyaman."

"Terima kasih, Ciel. Aku yang lebih senang bersamamu di sini. Yah. Walaupun ini tidak seberapa, tapi aku akan terus mengucap terima kasih."

"Ya. Ya. Aku memang pantas untuk itu. Tapi kau harus berterima kasih juga pada dirimu sendiri."

"Ciel, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Begini, sebetulnya. Aku sudah lama memikirkannya, semenjak masih di desa, bahkan. Aku tidak ingin hak kebebasanku jadi tersia-siakan."

"Apa lagi yang kauinginkan?"

"Tidak muluk-muluk kok. Aku hanya ingin jadi manusia yang berguna untuk sesamanya. Aku ingin mendaftar jadi relawan organisasi perempuan untuk memperjuangkan hak-hak wanita."

"Wow! _Interesting._ Kau selalu di luar dugaan ya."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku ini orangnya sederhana."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin berbagi kabar gembira."

"Apa itu? Aku ingin tahu."

"Tahun depan, aku akan mendaftar jadi relawan kemanusiaan PBB. Ada kemungkinan aku termasuk peserta pengabdian yang dikirim ke wilayah darurat bantuan."

"Wah! Kau akan tur keliling dunia lagi?"

"Yah. Seperti itulah. Bedanya kali ini akan lebih terorganisir, dan bukan semata bersenang-senang seperti dulu."

Lizzy tercenung menyadarinya.

"Maaf ya. Kita akan berpisah lagi," ucap Ciel merasa bersalah.

"Loh, kenapa minta maaf? Yang penting kita pasti bertemu lagi kan? Itu impian yang luar biasa, Ciel. Aku akan selalu menemanimu di manapun kau berada."

"Tentu. Kita akan selalu bertemu. Kita akan selalu beriringan bersama di manapun dan kapanpun."

[]

 **END**


End file.
